


Fazbear Entertainment's New Apprentice

by ReaderChan69



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, FNAF 2 location, FunTime Freddy is just a charming guy, Gen, I've got my original characters in this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), implied/referenced child murder, you can pry this out of my cold dead hands because i love him and bon bon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderChan69/pseuds/ReaderChan69
Summary: Your best friend Jamie has been working at Fazbear Entertainment for the past few months as an apprentice mechanic and designer and has been allowed to open a diner in place of the old Fredbear's Diner since the company saw something special in them. They get you and the others in your friend group high ranking jobs in the new diner, however, like every other restaurant under the Fazbear company, the restaurant gets a little...bloody. Will you be able to help salvage Jamie's restaurant or will it be left to rot with the other locations owned by Fazbear Entertainment?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Authors Note

Hello everyone and welcome!! I'm so glad you could join me!   
I decided that I would finally take my AO3 account seriously and write something other than school assignments and so here we are!   
I thought that I would start this off by explaining the update schedule for this. I'm pretty busy at the moment with school but I am going to make the effort to try and update this every Sunday (Saturday for my friends behind Australia Timezone wise). If this changes, I'll let you guys know. Each chapter is going to have it's own artwork so that'll be uploaded at the beginning of each chapter.

Thank you for clicking onto this and I can't wait to share my world with you!!


	2. Chapter 1: Jamie's Big Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgot to add the names above the messages lol whoops
> 
> Text messages made with ifaketextmessage.com

Abbreviations  
(Y/N) - Your name  
(N/N) - Nickname

~~~

One ring. Two rings. Three.   
"Hello? (Y/N)? I got good news!"  
You were currently on the couch in your apartment with your computer on your lap. You were looking at jobs to apply for until your friend Jamie called you.   
"Spill the tea J."  
"So you know how I showed Mr Cawthon my designs for those animatronics I was telling you about?"  
You quickly sat up, a smile appearing on your face.   
"What'd he say?"  
You suddenly heard crying on the other end of the line.   
"Jamie?"  
"He wants to give me my own diner for them, (Y/N)! My own diner!!"  
You almost dropped your phone in excitement as you quickly moved your computer to your coffee table. You stood up and rushed over to the calendar on your fridge as you grabbed a marker.   
"Oh my cupcakes, congrats! I knew that he'd like them! Especially the main 4."  
"Thanks! If it wasn't for you I couldn't have done this."  
"I only gave you the colour schemes. You came up with the designs Jamie."  
"You still helped a lot."  
"Don't flatter me~ Now celebratory dinner with Kate, Toby and your little sister..."  
You paused for a moment to think as you recalled everyone's schedules.   
"Tonight? It's the only night I can think of where Kate doesn't have another band session planned and whee Toby isn't serving at Junior's."  
The two of you chuckled as you drew a little smiley face on today's date and wrote down 'fam dinner'.   
"Maybe at 5? I wanna show you all the final designs Mr Cawthan helped me with this afternoon before the workshop closes at 9."  
"Mhm! I'll text the others in the group chat and see if they can make it."  
"Thanks (n/n). You're the best."

You hung up the phone and texted the group chat the four of you had, making sure that they could come.

Mechanic Child (Jamie): Wait (Y/N) you never said which house we were going to :/

(Y/N): Who said that we were going to one of our houses?

Keytar Hero(Kate): Bro you legit impressed the head of FE!!! :0 and you except ramen noodles? smh

Captian Clumsy (Toby): I think we can get you something a heap better than some home-cooked ramen - who's up for pizza at Jr's? I have my employee discount, remember?

Mechanic Child (Jamie): CC I don't think that'll be necessary...

Keytar Hero(Kate): Dude what did we just say??? No ramen noodles!!

(Y/N): Yeah!! We wanna spoil you for once :) You made it big!! We might as well go to Jr's while it's still popular lmaooo

Mechanic Child (Jamie): fine fine you guys can take me to Jr's

Mechanic Child (Jamie): Just don't be surprised and/or mad if Daisy runs off to play with the animatronics, kk? we all know she means well but we can't always force her into stuff 

Keytar Hero (Kate): Yeah yeah, we know big guy I'll look after the little half-blind rascal :P

Mechanic Child: Thanks Kate :)

You turned off your phone and put it in your pocket as you walked over to your computer. You turned it off and then walked to your room to get ready to go to Juniors, also called 'the 'cheap plastic' version of Freddy and the gang' by Toby.

You just hoped that Jamie would let you and the others help them with the restaurant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello everyone!! Here's the first chapter! I know it was short, but I just thought that I would take it slow at first to not overwhelm everyone with a lot of text in the first chapter. The next one will be longer!! And I'll possibly be able to push it out today if I push myself a bit harder :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter!!!)


	3. Chapter 2: Celebration at Junior's

You get to Jr's and wait outside, quickly noticing a purple jeep with the non-binary flag painted on the hood pull into the parking lot. You knew that car anywhere. It was Jamie. You ran over and waved as Jamie hoped out the driver's side and helped his little sister out of the back.

"Hey, Jamie!!"

"(Y/N)!"

As Jamie placed their sister on the ground, they pulled you in for a hug, ruffling your hair. You giggled, playfully pushing them off you until they let go. You looked down at their little sister, Daisy. The girl was a bit on the chubby side and wore a cute, pink and green polo shirt. She still had her school shoes and socks on but that didn't stop her from wearing a green and yellow cheerleader skirt that went to her knees. Her skirt was a tad too big for her and was held up by a pair of navy suspenders. Her blond, curly hair, although tied into a set of pigtails, had a few big curls covering her forehead. On her left pigtail, she had a pink and green flower beret. Her right eye was green but the other was white. It had been that way since she was young. Poor thing. She bumps into stuff a lot so it was no surprise that when she tried to hug you she just slammed into the back of her brother. You quickly go over and pick her up, hugging her in the process.

"Hi, there princess!"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders, softly nuzzling into your neck. In return, you rub her back as you look up at Jamie. Suddenly, the two of you hear a horn honking a small melody. It was part of the chorus for 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeren. The three of you look over at the car it came from and see another car you knew all too well. Kate's Nissan. You moved the hand on Daisy's back up into the air the excitedly wave alongside Jamie to a free parking spot nearby for your friend. She pulls up as you and Jamie step backwards as to not get run over. Kate rolls down her window, revealing herself and Toby.   
"Hello, my single pringles and the fairest of them all! Who's ready to see Bonnie and Chica?"

"Me! I am!"

Toby softly groaned as the little girl jumped in (Y/N)'s arms, causing a few giggles to emerge from the other three adults.

"I only came for Freddy and you all know that! Stop rubbing the fact that he has friends in my face."  
He dragged out the 'e' as he rested his head on the dash, only to be playfully punched on the shoulder by Kate.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Toby! You can be friend's with your crush's friends~"

Toby went red in the face as he and Kate got out of the car, everyone but him laughing.

"I don't have a crush on the bear! He's just my favourite, ok?"

Everyone's laughter subsided into giggles as they walked into the restaurant. They walked up to the lady at the counter. Toby took the lead and ordered the celebration package which gave them access to the arcade and the character meetup backstage. The lady gave them their wristbands with a smile and led them to a booth near the stage.

"You folks are lucky! You got here just in time for the final show for today! I need to get back to my counter but I'll pass you off to my colleague, Clarissa."

She gently nudged Toby with a chortle.

"You know her, teddy bear. She's the one obsessed with Chica."

"I thought that name sounded familiar."

The lady nodded with a smile as she walked off. A few moments later, a slightly chubby, ginger-haired girl smiling widely with a Chica themed uniform came up to their table. Her uniform consisted of a bright pink skirt, a white dress shirt, a yellow vest with a small Toy Chica pin, knee-high orange and white striped socks and bright pink and yellow rollerskates.

"Hi, folks! I see that we all have celebration bands on today~ May I ask what we're all celebrating?"

"Big bro Jamie is gonna create a Freddy diner!" Daisy excitedly announced to Clarissa who in turn clapped a few times.

"Congratulations Jamie!"  
She hurriedly looked around the table until Jamie did a small wave to her to signal that they were the lucky person.

"Welcome to the Fazbear family!"

She hushed her voice down as she leaned in.

"I know I shouldn't be asking but what's the name?"

We all chuckled at her question as Daisy pestered her brother to tell the girl since she was also curious.

"Yeah, you never told us J. What is the pizzeria gonna be called?" You piped in, a curious smile forming on your face as you leaned gently on the table, your arms crossing.

"It's going to be called-"

Jamie got cut off as the lights started to dim, the stage lighting up in purple, yellow and white spotlights.

Toby quickly whispered the group's order to the girl as she kneeled next to the table so the people in the next booth over could see.

"Thank you, sir! I'll be right back when the show's dance break starts with your food."

She quickly whispered as she dashed to the kitchen, her rollerskates making the journey as quiet as a mouse.  
The show started and the room was instantly filled with music as the animatronics sang and danced.

Toy Chica waved over the kids in the audience to her part of the stage so she could dance with them all. Daisy was about to run over but Jamie grabbed her hand.

"You can't go over, remember? You might bump into someone and hurt yourself, princess."

Jamie sympathetically smiled down at their little sister as she pouted, crossing her arms and looking away with a huff. (Y/N) and Kate shared a glance as Kate started to speak.

"We can always dance here!"

"What?"

"We can dance here in our seats, princess!"

Daisy looked confused as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, a small frown playing at her features. You hopped in to try and help explain to the little girl.

"We can wiggle! Like this!"

You wiggled your hips as you did a few silly movements with your hands. It was a stretch to call it 'dancing' but Daisy seemed to take the bait as she and Kate joined you. Eventually, Jamie and Toby gave in and started to 'dance' with the three of you. 

Someone walked, or more appropriately, skated over to your table. She cleared her throat to get the table's attention with a bright smile.

"Hiya folks! I see we're having a little dance party over here"  
She giggled softly as she placed the two pink and yellow trays she was holding on the table and started to hand out the pizzas and drinks she came with. A little bit of playful banter about Jamie's upcoming restaurant was thrown around until Daisy tugged her brother's leave.

"Tell us the name bro. Pleaaaaaaasssssseeee??"   
Daisy did puppy dogs up at her older sibling until they eventually sighed after taking a sip of their drink. 

"Alright, alright. You got me. It's going to be called..."


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends Pt 1

Abbreviations

(Y/N) - Your name

(C/B) - Car brand

~~~

Used this website to help me get Hook's dialogue perfect just right - http://pirate.monkeyness.com/online_pirate_translator and Bonita's Spanish accent is from https://www.dcode.fr/spanish-accent

-

The song Bonita is playing, if you would like to listen to it, is the music box version of a song called Air on the G String by Bach

~~~

"Daisy's Fantasy Pizza Land."

The table and Clarrissa went silent. Jamie looked at his friends in worry, wondering if he had said something wrong until he heard Daisy start to cry, a massive smile on her face.

"You named the pizzeria after me? You _really_ named it after _me?_ "

Jamie pulled their sister in for a hug as they smiled back at the little girl. They nodded as a collection of 'aw's and 'that's so sweet' came from (Y/N), Toby, Kate and Clarissa. The two pulled away from each other for a moment as Jamie chuckled, looking over at their friends.

"You guys had me worried for a moment there. Thought I had said something wrong."

(Y/N) chuckled, smiling as Clarissa quietly skated off to the kitchen.

"What would be wrong in naming a restaurant after your sister? All it is is adorable, dude."

Jamie smiled as he ruffled Daisy's hair while she sipped her drink, a few tears still visible.

"Yeah, I guess so. Also, I've made animatronics inspired by you guys too!"You almost spat out your drink. Jamie made an animatronic inspired by _you?_ Boy did you hit the jackpot tonight.

~🤍~

The gang left the pizzeria after paying for their food and drinks and walked over to Jamie's car.

"Here, I'll go in the front, and you guys can follow me to the workshop. I think you're going to _really_ like the characters since...you know, you inspired the ideas for them."

The rest of the gang nodded as Jamie put Daisy in the backseat.

"Awesome. See you guys there!"

~🤍~

Jamie's Jeep, Kate's Nissan, and your (c/b) pulled up in the Fazbear Entertainment parking lot. You all got out of your cars and Jamie, whilst carrying Daisy, lead you all to the workshop in the back. You got to a corridor with multiple, brightly coloured doors. There seemed to be a workshop for each pizzeria. For Juniors, there was a light red door with a picture of the toy animatronics lined up with the pizzeria's logo below it. Next to it, was a white door that had some dirt and scratches around the edges with an empty black frame on the front. Sticky taped to the glass of the frame was a piece of paper that read 'Daisy's Fantasy Pizza Land' with a couple of stars and hearts doodled around the edges. There were a few other doors but you didn't get a good look at them as Jamie opened the door and waited for you, Kate and Toby to go inside. You walked inside and gasped in aw as you saw a big glass window divided into four, showing four separate rooms. Inside each room was an animatronic standing on a makeshift stage with a spotlight shining down on each character, a few poles holding each one in place. From left to right, there was a red fox in a pirate outfit with a pegleg, a blue and purple polka-dotted bunny with a cloud-shaped keytar nearby and a red and salmon outfit with some chunky heeled, kneehigh boots, a pink pig in the same outfit Daisy was currently wearing and what looked to be a Jack Russel Terrier in a waiter's outfit. You walk closer to the glass of the fox's room, gently placing your hand against it as you see your face's reflection. A soft smile plays amongst your lips as you turn to face Jamie who was watching Daisy run towards the glass of the pig's room.

"Jamie these animatronics are amazing! I can definitely see what Mr Cawthon saw in you."

You turn back to the glass and look into the fox's room. You could see some finer details you wouldn't've been able to see when you first walked in. The pirate had a silky lavender bandana wrapped around her forehead and a matching maroon one around her waist. Her coat was the same maroon as the scarf around her waist and had three golden bones acting as buttons on the front. The bottom of the coat was divided into three portions, the fox's tail sticking out on the left side as it's lighter tipped end brushed against the floor. She had a light, somewhat transparent white v neck shirt on. The shirt's neckline had been loosely sown up with some thick black thread, the bottom of it puffing out slightly from the tight grip of the maroon scarf. Like the scarf on her head, her pants were lavender and stopped just below her knee to make way for the golden peg leg on the robot's left and her black boot on the robot's right, which had three golden bones on the front. You couldn't tell if the bones had a function or if they were there for aesthetic purposes. Her ears housed a set of golden hoop earrings and a row of four golden studs. Her left ear, however, had the second from the bottom stud replaced with a pearl. Hanging from the pearl was a golden pendant of the silhouette of a pirate ship. The fox also had some maroon lipstick on, matching her coat and the scarf around her waist. The spotlight cast onto her made her golden assets sparkle and shine like real gold. You'd have to ask about that...

Suddenly, the animatronic's eyes shot open, making you jump and almost fall backwards as her bright cyan eyes lit up with curiosity. She slowly stretched her limbs as the poles around her sunk into the floor. She put an hand on her right shoulder and rolled the joint, repeating on the other side as she waddled off the stage and towards the centre of the room, clearly having some measure of difficulty with the peg-leg. Once she arrived at her destination, she looked in your direction, her ears perking up as a toothy grin appeared on her face. She waved at you as her smile grew more excited by the second. You realised she wasn't looking at you. You turned to look behind you and saw Jamie at a panel of buttons and switches amongst other things. She must've been excited to see Jamie. You then noticed that the others were having a similar experience to you, the animatronics in the rooms in front of them bustling with life and excitement. Jamie walked over to a door near you and motioned for you to come over.

"Would you like to meet her? She's heard a lot about you."

"Of course I would!"  
Jamie opened the door and bowed.

"Guests first"

You did a small curtsey/bow in return and walked into the room, the slight scent of salty, ocean air hitting you dead in the face. After a moment you realised that a music box version of Ave Maria was playing softly in the background. Before your eyes could land back onto the fox you heard Jamie ask you a question.

"Are you ok with hugs?"

"You know the answer to that Jamie. I love a good hug every now and again!"

Suddenly, the fox came running towards you, picking you up and twirling you around in a tight hug. You hugged back, your legs flying as she quickly set you down.

"Ye must be (Y/N)! Me cap'n's captain has told me a lot about ye!"

You smiled as you looked behind her, Jamie giving you a big thumbs up and a shooing motion, signalling you to continue on whilst they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"That'd be correct! I can't say that I've had the experience. Jamie hadn't said a word about you until about an hour ago."

"Oh well, that's alright!"  
She put a hand on your shoulder as she held her hand out for you to shake. As you shook hands, you noticed that her claws had been filed down and painted gold with maroon tips.

"I be Hook th' uh... Jus' Hook fer now. Me personal machine beauty hasn't done wha' th' cap'n has asked them t' 'n come up wit' a punchline fer me name yet."

You suppressed a giggle at the fox's way of speaking. It seemed that whoever this 'personal machine beauty' of Hook's is really put a lot of care into her voice box and speech patterns.

"Well, I'm sure I could help out. Do you know your role in the pizzeria?"

You didn't see any sort of instrument in the room so you assumed that either she hadn't been given a role yet or just wasn't a musician. She quickly straightened her posture and cleared her non-existent throat. She moved a hand behind her back and one in front of her stomach as if she was about to bow but instead, she slammed her peg leg into the floor beneath her and showed off her teeth in a toothy grin.

"I be th' storyteller in Rocky Ocean Corner! I be also th' villain in th' show but Jamie be thinkin' o' lettin' me play th' bass guitar."

"You're in a show?"

"Aye! Th' lasses, Toby 'n I 'ave a show together that runs through th' day! T' tell a tale about acceptin' others or somethin'. Anyway, we be supposed t' send positive messages t' th' sprogs like how bad scallywags can turn good!"

You paused. _Sprogs? Is that pirate for...children? and Toby? She doesn't mean_ my _Toby, does she? Probably not._ You stared at her in confusion for a moment until you realised what she was saying.

"Oh you mean you and the other animatronics put on a show together to teach kids lessons about how...bad people can turn good?" You questioned, your voice highering slightly in pitch at the question. You think you had it, but only Hook could tell you if you were right or not.

"Preciously dear! 'ave ye nah met Daisy, Toby 'n..."

The fox seemed to pause for a moment, her posture faltering and her body seemingly melting into jello as her posture turned lazy, her cyan eyes turning into hearts. You confusedly stare at her. Was she in love with one of her bandmates already?

"Oh, Bonita. That wee bunny be goin' t' scuttle me wit' her cuteness one o' these days."

She stood in place for a few moments and let out a low, purr like hum before shaking her head as if in a cartoon and going back into her previous pose. Her eyes had changed back to normal. She went on as if she didn't just go into a lovestruck daze.

"I be surprised ye haven't met them poppet/lad. Did Jamie nah introduce ye yet?"

You couldn't help but giggle at the quick change. You could tell that Jamie had really put a lot of depth into their characters. Just interacting with Hook so far had been way more exciting than all of your trips at Jr's.

"No. As soon as I saw you I immediately came over."

"Oh, how nice o' ye! Ye really liked me that much, eh?"

Your giggles turned into laughs, a wide smile appearing on both of your faces.

"How could I not? You look like you just came back from the sea and I just had to get closer."

"Aye, ye've got that right, (Y/N). I feel as if I've had! Mmmm I can still smell th' salt in th' air 'n feel th' wind blowin' through me fur from me last voyage on th' sea on Th' Happy Lightnin'"

"The Happy Lightning?"

"Aye, poppet/lad. Th' happy Lightnin'! She's me pride 'n joy. Me second one aft Bonita o' course. Me ship!"

You let out an understanding 'aaa'. 'What a nice name for a ship' you thought. 'Wonder who came up with that one? Jamie or Hook's personal 'machine beauty'.'

"That's a nice name. Why'd you choose it?" 'I might as well play along. Wouldn't want her getting upset if I say something wrong'.

"Well, Jamie 'n Jane said that I should choose somethin' that really brin's out th' best parts o' me ship 'n th' best part o' me! She's as fast as lightnin' 'n I be always happy when sailin' th' seven seas wit' her 'n me crew so Th' Happy Lightnin' she became!"

You giggled again. Hook really was a state of the art animatronic and she really seemed to get along with Jamie... wait a minute. Who's Jane?

"Wait a minute Hook, who's Jane?"

"Ah aye. Right. Jane be th' machine beauty I told ye about earlier! She's a real beauty when it comes t' lookin' aft me but she can pack a punch when needed"

As she mentioned punching, Hook went into a fighting stance and punched the air beside her a few times before letting out a hearty chuckle and swaying back into her old position. You laughed with her. 'So 'machine beauty' is Hook's way of saying 'mechanic'. Got it' As the two of you laughed, Jamie walked into the room, chuckling at the sight before them.

"I see you and Hook are getting along just fine! The others and I have decided to do a rotation with the animatronics so you can get to know them all tonight and spare us a few more visits before the pizzeria opens." They smiled brightly as Hook pouted and held onto your arm.

"But Jamie! We were havin' so much fun. We only jus' started natterin' about me ship Th' Happy Lightnin'! Do they really needs t' go so soon?"

Hook's ears turned down in disappointment as she leaned down to nuzzled against the top of your head, in which you patted her in return.

"Don't you want them to meet the others though? Bonita is next for them and if you don't let go then they may not be able to meet all your friends until opening day! You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, I guess nah. That'd jus' make everythin' awkward! 'n I wouldna wants that t' happen t' everyone. I guess that means goodbye, fer now, (Y/N). See ye soon?"

She moved back into a standing position by your side and moved her hands to her sides. She smiled down at you as her ears moved back into a neutral position as her hopeful eyes looked down at you.

"Of course Hook. This definitely isn't a goodbye forever."

You held out your arms for a hug to which Hook cheerfully accepted. You two held the hug for a moment until you heard Jamie knocking on the open door with a chuckle.

"Come on you two."

Hook pulled away from the hug and gently pushed you over to Jamie. "Goodbyes are always so sour but I guess I'll 'ave t' get used t' it if I'll be seein' a heap o' sprogs day in 'n day out. I'll wench ye, ye wee squirt!"

You waved goodbye as you left the room. You could see Hook's tail wagging excitedly as you walked out the door.

"The others have already moved into their rooms, apart from Daisy of course."

In the corner of your eye, you see Daisy rush into Hook's room and get engulfed in a hug similar to the one you received, just more gentle.

"Well, now they all have."

You both chuckle.

"Any questions before you go in to see Bonita?"

"Yes actually. Is the detailing on Hook actual gold or is it just plastic painted really well?"  
Jamie chuckled as they patted your shoulder.

"Fazbear secret. Now go on and see Bonita. Also, don't be alarmed if you can't understand her at first. Her personal mechanic, Judy, put her accent on a little too heavy. I'm going to have to ask her to dial it down tomorrow but for now, we're stuck with 'r's for days"

The two of you laughed as you walked towards and inside Bonita's room. The first thing you hear is some sort of classical melody being played from a music box. Once you see the blue with purple-spotted Bunny sitting in the middle of the floor with a keytar, you realise that the bunny had changed the instrument setting to 'Celeste' and was the source of the soft melody. You clear your throat to grab their attention and they let out a sudden squeak while they accidentally slam down on the keytar in front of them, creating a short, mashed mess of notes that stung the air with a small, almost unnoticeable jolt of electricity.

"JHi derrre dearrr! I'm so sorrrrrry I didn't see you come in. I guess I got a bit carrrrrriet away, didn't I?"

The female voice emitting from the bunny's voicebox sounded sweet, like a girl who was bathing in the realisation that she had just won the title of prom queen. She had a thick, Spanish accent. The bunny looked up from the cloud-shaped keytar in front of her, her eyes a vibrant lavender like the large-sized spots littering her artificial blue fur. You gave a slight nod with a chuckle as you motioned to the spot on the floor next to her.

"Can I join you?"

"Of courrrse, you can sit with me! Woult you like to play de keytarrr with me?"

You smiled as you walked over and nodded. You tried to sit down but before you could touch the floor the bunny swooped you up and sat you in her lap.

"I'm Bonita by de way. You'rrre (Y/N) I assume?"

You giggled as she looked down at you, her long ears dangling in front of your face. She quickly noticed this and moved her ears out of the way.

"Yes I am! I'm sure Jamie has been telling you plenty of stories about me, right?"  
The large bunny giggled sweetly and hugged you from behind.   
"RRRight you arrre! Dey just can't stop talking about you, Kate ant Toby. Oh ant especially Daisy! I can't wait to meet de little one ant teach jherrr jhow to play! Say, woult you like to know jhow to play a few songs?"  
You smiled as you looked down at the cloud-shaped keytar. It was white with red, purple and pink glitter sealed into the keytar's clean casing. There were a few stickers just above the keyboard, all of them facing upside down for you since they were placed in a way that when the keytar was being held correctly then the stickers would be facing the right way. There was a Transgender flag that said 'trans rights', a Lipstick Lesbian flag, a purple and blue animal paw and a salmon coloured heart. You shrugged as you responded.   
"Why not! A quick lesson wouldn't hurt."  
"Awesome! Stay rrright jherrre my dearrr"  
She picked you up and took you out of her lap as she stood up, putting you down next to the instrument.   
"Ant I'll go get de otherrr keytarrr!"  
Before you could say anything, she had run off behind the curtains of her makeshift stage that looked identical to Hook's. The stage was a few wooden crates fastened together with two sets of mediocre grey curtains. One for the front, and one for a backdrop. You assumed that that was there to get the animatronics used to standing behind a stage curtain. They probably went through some sort of training to stay quiet so they don't get too rowdy or loud with excitement whilst waiting for their time to shine.   
As quickly as she had left, Bonita has returned with a silver, holographic keytar in the shape of a heart. The edges were engraved with swirls, a few small hearts. The body had a large message engraved and lined with black paint that read 'XOXO - B'. The light reflecting off it made some parts appear a beautiful purple when in the right position under the light illuminating the room. Your jaw dropped as she speed-walked back to your side, and sat down. She giggled after seeing your expression and handed you the keytar, putting hers in the correct position on her lap shortly afterwards.   
The two of you spent the rest of your time together playing around with the keytars, playing simple melodies like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the song you walked in on her playing.   
"Hey, Bonita...?"  
"Si, dearrr?" She looked over at you as she lifted her fingers from the keys that formed the chord of C. You paused, tilting your head towards the floor and off to the side.   
"Is something wrrrong?"  
Your head quickly whipped up to meet Bonita's your eyes locking on here.   
"Not at all! I just Uhh.. I just wanted to know why you have two keytars..."  
You paused.   
"Two...so drastically different keytars."  
She giggled sweetly as she put a hand on your knee.   
"Derrre's no neet to be nerrrbous about asking dat dearrr! Dit Jamie not tell you?"  
"Tell me what exactly, Bonita?"  
"So you know jhow in de paperrrs derrre's been dat new serrries of Frrreddy RRRobots adberrrtiset callet de Glamrrrocks?"  
You nodded. You had seen the ad pop up a few times on YouTube and on a few websites.   
"Well, Jamie got perrrseñorrritaion frrrom de big man ant is making a similarrr rrrange with us! Except dat we'rrre not going to be glam rrrock. Orrr rrrock at all forrr dat matterrr!"  
She grinned widely, her small buck teeth showing as she moved her hand away from your knee, using her hand to do some expressive movements as she talked.   
"But then what are you guys going to be if you're not a rock band?"  
"JHabe you jhearrrt of de Spice Girrrls?" Bonita spoke slowly, almost teasingly, putting emphasis on the beginning of each word in the band name.   
You sat up straight, an excited gasp escaping you as you smiled down at the keytar in your hands.  
"You're going to be a Spice Girl?!"  
Bonniea giggled.   
"Not exactly. Just... jheabily inspirrret ant maybe with a small bit of money coming in frrrom dem to..."  
The bunny paused.   
"Oh darrrn. What _was_ dat worrrt Jamie uset? Oh dat's rrright! Sponsorrr! De Spice Girrrls jhabe deciderrrs to gibe us a small puss ant sponsorrr so I guess so, yeah, I'm becoming a spice girrrl!"  
You let out an excited squeal as you looked down at the keytar in your lap.   
"So this is your Spice Girl keytar!"  
Bonita let out a small affirmative hum as she nodded.   
"Dey jhaben't announcet it publicly yet, obbiously, we jhabe to wait a goot 4 orrr so months beforrre dat. But forrr now, we'be got- well, I'be got my instrrrument. De otherrrs don't jhabe derrres yet since mine was a test dummy to see if dis is what dey wantet frrrom us."  
You nodded and you ran your fingers along the sharp detailing amongst the edges of the elegant instrument in your hands.  
"Anyway enough about dat. If I'm rrright we ssoult jhabe time forrr one morrre song beforrre you gotta mobe onto de next rrroom ant see Toby! Whatcha dink we ssoult play?"  
You instantly blurted out your answer.   
"Definitely a Spice Girls song!"  
The two of you giggled at your quick answer.  
"Alrrright dearrr. Let me just go drrrough my currrrrrent catalog ant see what I'be got. I don't jhabe many songs at de moment since Jamie jhasn't connectet us to de interrrnet, orrr deirrr phone yet, but I'll see if de girrrls arrre derrre."  
She smiled as she closed her eyes, relaxing. It was almost as if she was meditating. Not even a minute passed and she opened her eyes again.   
"Alrrright so de only Spice Girrrl song I coult fint was Biba Forrreberrr. Is dat ok?"  
You nodded, a smile etched in your features.   
For the next few minutes, Bonita has taught you how to play the song and the lyrics to accompany it. She may not be the lead singer but she had a lovely voice regardless.   
As much as you would've liked to stay, Jamie walked in and signalled that it was time to go with a quick knock on the door.   
"You two sounded great! Too bad it's time to rotate again. Want to say bye before they go, Bon?"  
Bonita nodded as the two of you put your keytars down and stood up. She gently hugged you, her cottontail wagging happily, almost as if she was a small puppy.   
"I jhate to see you go so soon. I jhope next next we see each otherrr I can teach you morrre!"  
You returned the bright smile she gave you as you waved goodbye.  
Time to go to the next room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi everyone! I'm ending this chapter here since it's already going past 4100 and I think that I'd be a bit much to introduce all the animatronics at once. Don't worry though because in the next chapter you'll be meeting Toby and the leader of this band of cuties! Feel free to comment on what you think so far and I'll see you in the next chapter lovelies!!))


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends Pt 2

You walked to the next door and opened it, going inside. Before you could close it, you suddenly got pushed against the door. You looked up at what had caused the sudden action and realised Toby had accidentally body slammed you into the door while hugging you. He squeezed you tightly, the air almost escaping your lungs. You quickly tap his arm and he lets you go, pushing you away from him as he holds your shoulders and bends over slightly to be at eye level with you. 

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh I'm so sorry my dear!"  
He spoke quickly, his words seeming to be one from the speed in which the words left his voice box. He let out a small whimper once he was done, his tail drooping as he looked downwards. You rushed to hug him, rubbing circles into his back. 

"No, no Toby it's ok. It was just a little tight is all."

He hugged you back in return as his tag started to way back and forth once more. 

"Oh good! I thought that I'd hurt you. I'm so sorry about that, darling! Truly!"

"It's ok! Really. It didn't hurt that much. Just took me by surprise."

You chuckled as you spoke, brushing off the pet names he gave you and looking up at the puppy in your arms. This was the first good look you had at him. He had enchanting yellow eyes and a patch of white on his face that covered his cheeks, his mouth, and the bridge of his nose. His nose slightly resembled the shape of a heart which you couldn't help but smile at. His outfit was similar to the human Toby's waiter outfit. 

He had a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with an orange band around his right arm. He was wearing an orange vest that had a small badge of a blue paw print on your right-hand side. His trousers were and faded into a beautiful, deep blue colour. His dress shoes were the same blue as his pants, just darker. In one of his pockets, you could see something resembling drumsticks sticking out. 

"Hey, Toby, what's that in your pocket?"

The pup smiled as he pulled away, his tail's speed increasing rapidly as he pulled out the item. They were in fact, drum sticks. The bottom half was painted blue and had an orange paw print painted with glitter glue on each one. 

"These are my drum sticks! Did you wanna get a closer look at them?"

You were surprised at this. You half expected him to ask if you wanted to hear a song but you brushed it off. 'He probably hasn't received his drum kit yet.'

"Yeah!"

The pup carefully handed you his drum sticks, to which you closely examined them. You ran your hand down the length of one and realised that it was actual wood and not some cheap plastic painted with a wood grain design. The edge of the blue paint around the bottom of each stick was slightly chipped, seemly from being held a little too tightly whilst being used. Maybe you _should_ ask about his drum kit. He might play you a song!

"Could you play me a song?"

This seemed to spark something in the terrier as his tail immediately stopped wagging and his eyebrows rose. He started to stutter. 

"Y-You want to hear a song... from me?"

His eyes widened, his pupils enlarging until the colour in his eyes was barely visible. His smile dropped. Scared you did something wrong you quickly tried to correct yourself, panic fuelling your body. 

"It's ok if you don't want to! There's no pressure to Toby."

He and Hook seem to share _something_ in common because he did the same cartoonish head shake as she did, just less violently. His eyes were back to normal and his tail started to wag once more once the shake had stopped. 

"Sorry about that my dear! Just a little bit of stage fright. Even if there is no proper 'state' actually here."

He chuckled nervously as he put a hand on the back of his neck, nervously rubbing it. 

"I'll go get the training kit. Is there any song, in particular, you'd like?"

You thought for a moment. 'Would Toby know about the Spice Girls gig? Surely he must.'

"Do you perhaps know any Spice Girl songs?"

You nervously smiled as you asked, the pup already making his way to his 'stage' in the back of the room. You heard him let out a hearty chuckle as he set up what looked to be the basis of a drum kit. 

"Do I? Oh please (Y/N) of course I do! I got my music catalogue the day we got the sponsor offer and I was loaded up with only Spice Girls songs."

He let out a playful sigh. 

"It's hard to have 'Wannabe' stuck in your head every hour of the day but I've gotten used to it."

The two of you chuckled as you walked over to his stage and crawled up, sitting in the edge and letting your legs dangle. 

"So my dear friend. What can I get for you today? A Spice Girl mashup, perhaps?"

"That sounds great!"

You smiled excitedly as you looked up at him.

"Perfect. You might want to sit down in front of the stage instead of up here. It can be pretty loud."

You nodded as you pushed yourself off the edge and went to sit down by the stage. You looked up and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and started to drum to his heart's content. He sang along with each song, but it was kind of hard to hear over his drumming. Maybe he was self-conscious of his voice? You brushed it off and continued to watch him play. Now and again, you would shout out a song and he would transition into it. After countless songs and a loud crash on the cymbals, his medley had finished. You started to clap as you stood up, the pup on stage walking out from behind his drum kit and bowing. He jumped off the stage and walked over to you, your clapping dying down. 

"Wow. That was...that was amazing Toby!"

He chuckled as he ruffled your hair.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks."

You blushed as you looked up at him, his yellow eyes piercing into you. You noticed that he had a thin layer of what seemed to be sweat on his forehead and his lower arms. His smile showcased a set of small fangs, gleaming brightly thanks to his room's spotlight that seemed to follow him. You felt your heart thumping loudly inside your chest as your face heated up. Wait... were you getting turned on by a robot dog? Let alone a kids entertainer? You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Jamie's voice cutting through the silence. 

"Toby. What did I say about trying to seduce people? Your a kid's entertainer!"

"Not yet pops. Might as well do so while I still can."

You looked from Toby over to a very annoyed Jamie, who once they saw you, softened up.

"Sorry. Toby hits on just about everyone on site. Judy, Bonita's mechanic, used to be his but he kept flirting with her so we gave him a male mechanic..."

Toby chuckled as Jamie groaned.

"It didn't fix anything. He's still hitting on everyone."

You couldn't help but chuckle at the reassurance that you weren't the only one Toby decided to flatter. The dog pulled his paw away from your hair and patted your back, sending you on your way over to Jamie.

"Bye toots! Have fun with Daisy~"

You walked out of the room as you waved goodbye to Toby. 'He seemed nice. A bit of a flirt, but overall nice.' Jamie led you to the next door. It was white, like the other doors, but it had a pink streak of paint with a gold crown painted on it. 

"Hey Jamie, what's with the crown?"

He hesitated, trying to think of the right words to say.

"So you know how each series of animatronics has a name? Like 'the toys' or 'the rockstars', that kind of thing?"

You nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, these guys are called The Fantasies and since Daisy is the leader, we've nicknamed her the 'Queen of the Castle.'"

You let out an 'ah' as you put a hand on the doorknob, Jamie waving you goodbye as he walked over to one of the other rooms. You pushed down the handle, walking inside. You noticed that 'Daisy' was sitting on her stage, her legs dangling over the edge and her head bowed down. Her arms were lazily lying by her sides. A navy coloured microphone with a small antenna with a pink heart on the end was sitting in her right hand. You confusedly looked at her, a small frown on your face. 'Was she deactivated?'. As you turned around to leave, the door quickly slammed close, sending adrenaline rushing through your skin. You turned around and the pig had changed positions. 

She was now standing straight, her microphone held to her mouth and her left arm extended outwards, holding her skirt up as if she was about to do a curtsey. The heart at the end of her microphone's antenna had lit up, her spotlight a bright pink colour

"Stay a little longer, won't you?"

Your mouth opened to speak, but closed again after a moment, unsure of what to say. 'Wasn't she deactivated a moment ago?' Suddenly, the pig giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand as she put her right foot behind her left. 

"Oh I know I'm breathtaking, or in this case, _word_ -taking, but you might as well say 'hi'"

You were taken aback. Was this actually happening? What a stuck up _bitch_. You walked towards her stage, taking caution in your steps.

"There's no need to be wary of me. Would some music help calm you down?"

You let out a nervous chuckle.

"I mean, probably. Depends what music you wanna play for me."

She snapped her fingers as you reached the middle of the room and a soft melody emitting from some sort of music box started to play. It almost felt haunting as each note echoed amongst the walls of the room, the only source of light being the pig's spotlight and her eyes. She motioned for you to come forward and you did as instructed, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"I'm Daisy. Also known as the queen of this zoo. You're (Y/N) I assume?"

You nodded as you stopped a few meters away from the stage. She smiled as she snapped her fingers; the spotlight turned off. The only source of light was her eyes and the small heart on her mic's antenna.

"Say (Y/N), would you care to sing a song with me?"

You felt as though you had just stepped into hell

~<3~

You were on stage with Daisy, dancing around to a few spice girl songs with her. The girl had given you her second microphone earlier on in the evening. Like Bonita, she too had received her Spice Girl object. She had also turned on a few multi-coloured spotlights to make it feel like the two of you were performing for a crowd. As you two finished off the song you were singing, you heard clapping in the distance. 'oh thank fuck it's Jamie.'

Jamie was leaning against the door frame and clapping, a smile on their face. 

"That was lovely! But now it's time for us to go. Time to say goodbye Daisy!"

You turned to look at the pig as you muttered a quick goodbye, handing Daisy the mic as you slowly backed off the stage and towards Jamie. 

"Goodbye (Y/N). Do visit me again, won't you?"

"They'll be back for opening day. Won't you (Y/N)?"

You nervously chuckled, a matching nervous smile on your face.

"Of course I will! I can't wait to see you again Daisy!"

She waved you goodbye as you and Jamie left the room. Once they closed the door, you turned to look at them, whisper-yelling at them.

"Are you insane? What kind of fucking AI is in that thing?"

They turned to look at you with a raised brow.

"What? Was she acting strange?"

"I think strange is an understatement Jamie, she's fucking terrifying!"

"Oh? What'd she do?"

You explained what happened and he nodded. Once you had finished your explanation, he told you he would have a talk with her before leading you to the door.

"Feel free to go home. I'm going to round up the others."

"Alright. Goodnight Jamie."

You smiled as you headed out the door.

"'Night (Y/N)."

As you headed out, you spotted a whiteboard with the final design for Daisy on it with a colour palette held up with a magnet next to it. You smiled, remembering how you stayed up for hours trying to find the right colours for that pig since you knew how much those robots mean to Jamie. Perhaps, next time you see her she wouldn't be so... confronting.


	6. Chapter 5: Preperations

It had been about 2 weeks since you met Jamie's animatronics, the Fantasies and it was opening day at the pizzeria. The local Fazbear Entertainment owned diners decided to come together for a celebration to congratulate Jamie on the new diner and so for today every Fazbear owned animatronic was going to be performing with Jamie's for the day. The original 4 were even refurbished for today! In total, there were 6 sets of animatronics all under the one roof. 

There was the original 4, The Toys from Junior's, The Funtimes from Cirus Baby's Pizza World, The GlamRocks from the new mall that was going to be coming out later this year, The Rockstars from a new-ish joint in the next town over, and Jamie's prized animatronics, The Fantasies. How this was arranged, was beyond you. Mr Cawthon was probably the one behind it, but why such a big party? Probably because Jamie wasn't some old guy trying to profit off of a children's pizza joint.

You walked into Daisy's Fantasy Pizza Land to see Jamie, human Toby, Kate and human Daisy sitting at a party table. You ran over to them and hugged Jamie, which they returned. You eventually pulled away after a while and did a turn on the balls of your feet, taking in the scenery. There was the classic black and white tiled floor but with pink, orange, purple and maroon coloured glitter set into it. The walls were also a classic pattern. Black on the bottom half, with a checkered centre, and white on the top. Stars and hearts hung from the ceiling in various places and various colours. Each booth had a velvety pink, maroon, orange or purple fabric and was themed around a character. Each little salt and pepper shaker had a little set of ears, googly eyes and a tail corresponding to that table's theme. There were two stages connected by a small runway. One was Rocky Ocean Corner, Hook's stage and play area, and the other was the main stage were everyone was performing today. It was extremely large for three animatronics alone so Hook must join them at some point. The stage had two curtains like the stages in the rooms in the workshop. Both were the classic Fazbear Entertainment purple with stars, but these were smothered in glitter. There were a few corridors, each with some signs saying what they lead to which you could just read from the large font. One led to the arcade and prize corner, private party rooms and the bathrooms, another lead to an employee's only area and the final one was closed off with a pair of pink double doors with the crown symbol from the workshop on it. Under the crown, it said 'performers only'. The air smelt of birthday cake and flowers.

"Jamie this is amazing!"

You turned to look at your friends with a huge smile, your eyes lit up with excitement. Jamie chuckled as they told their sister to stay seated. Kate stood up and stood next to Jamie.

"Just wait until you see what I've done with Daisy. The animatronic."

The three of you giggle at that. Jamie held out their hands to you and Kate, which you both accepted.

"Hey, Toby, can you look after Daisy while I take (Y/N) and Kate backstage?"

"Sure dude. You do what you gotta do."

Toby did finger guns at Jamie with a wink as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Daisy who started to play some sort of game. Jamie rolled their eyes as he led you and Kate through the 'performers only' door and into the backstage area. As Jamie cleared his throat, dozens of eyes landed on the three of you. All the animatronics were backstage and had been hanging out with each other. All the bunnies and Montgomery had gone into a corner and had been playing songs together, the Freddy's, Baby and Daisy had all been comparing mics and dancing, the foxes and Roxane had all been gossiping and the Chica's, Ballora and Toby had been talking, that was until you, Jamie and Kate had walked in. Daisy immediately stood up, GlamRock Freddy's microphone in her hand. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my creator and two of their friends, Kate and (Y/N)!"

The animatronics, along with Daisy, started to clap and Bonita, Toby and Hook rushed over. Hook took you, Bonita took Kate and Toby took Jamie and led the three of you closer to everyone. You had been to a few of the other pizzerias but you had never seen the GlamRocks before since their mall hadn't opened yet. Hook led you over to the other Foxy's and Roxane and you were surrounded. The ones who you had met in the past recognized you proceeded to hug and chat with you. 

After what felt like forever, Jamie had gotten Daisy's mic and with some help from the Freddy's, was now sitting on Funtime Freddy's shoulders.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the brand new Daisy's Fantasy Pizza Land!"

The animatronics roared in applause, everyone happy to have some new friends in the pizza business.

"I need to borrow Daisy for a minute so if you would all care to go back to your prior engagements that would be great. Also, folks, rehearsals are starting in..."  
Jamie paused, looking down at their watch.

"Rehearsals start in 5 minutes! We're going in order of pizzeria opening dates so the original four will be first, then The Toys, The Funtimes, The Rockstars, The Fantasies and then the Glamrocks. You're all welcome to watch each rehearsal from the main floor but please try to not interrupt. That's all for now. Thank you, everyone!"

As Jamie finished talking, GlamRock Freddy helped Jamie off Funtime Freddy's shoulders and set him down with a pat on the head and a wiggle of his tail. Jamie smiled as he motioned for Daisy to come over. She ran over as she waved goodbye to her friends and then they left. You were left with the foxes. Hook had you sitting in her lap, hugging you from behind so you couldn't leave her grip. She kept praising you and telling the others in her circle about how nice you were when you first met, her tail swinging back and forth, almost hitting a few others on accident. 

You felt a short vibration in your pocket and pulled out your phone. Jamie had texted you to come out to the main floor and bring Hook, Kate, Toby and Bonita with you. As Hook continued to speak, you softly tapped her arm to which she quickly looked down at you. 

"Aye, sprog? Be somethin' th' matter?"

"Nah. Jamie just wants us to come to the main floor. Could you get Bonita and Kate while I get Toby?"

"Sure lass/lad! I'll be right back wit' th' two cuties."

She stood up after letting you crawl out of your lap. You started to walk off before you felt a tap on your ankle. You looked behind you and saw the Mangle from Juniors. 

"Hey there Mangle. What's up?"

You kneeled to be eye level with her.

"C-Could I come w-with you?"

Her voice box had been fixed, but not her stutter. She had been somewhat fixed, but he was still somewhat broken. Their body had been fixed, but not very well. Not enough to perform on the main stage. They looked new, but they were still crawling. Perhaps they forgot how to walk after being in such a bad state for so many months? You nodded with a smile.

"Of course you can Mangle."

You offered your hand to the fox and helped them to stand. Before you got going, you helped them brush the dirt from their white fur and then headed over to Toby. You whistled. That didn't seem to get his attention. Not wanting to disturb the other groups in the room you started to hum a Spice Girl's song. This caused Toby to look over in your direction with a smile. He perked up, his posture straightening as he waved you and Mangle over. Once you reached him, he put an arm around you and Mangle's shoulders, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, dollface! Who's your new friend?"

Mangle looked away shyly as Toby smirked at them, his eyes lighting up with curiosity."

"That's mangle! They're from Juniors."

"Ah yes. Juniors."

He gritted his teeth, trying to not say anything rude about that pizzeria as he forced a smile. 

"It's a... A nice place from what I've heard. Very nice place."

He smirked as he looked over at you once more.

"So doll, come over to just say hi or was there something you needed from your little drummer boy~?" 

You chuckled as you looked off to the side, a small amount of blush rising on your cheeks as you replied.

"Yeah. Uhh... Jamie needs us on the main floor."

He suddenly picked up you and Mangle, smirking as he looked over at Toy Chica who was fuming with rage.

"Sorry 'dear'" he sneered at her. "I've got more important matters at hand."

The chick stomped her foot and looked away, crossing her arms as Toby walked out, rushing over to Jamie once he placed you and Mangle down.

"Something wrong pops?"

Jamie chuckled as Toby rushed over, putting his head under Jamie's arm and looking up at his creator. Hook, Bonita and Kate had already arrived and were playing a few games with little Daisy. 

"No, no. Just wanted a team meeting is all." 

The group's 'queen' was there too. She was leaning against the booth Kate, Hook, Bonita and little Daisy were in. She was just... silently watching Daisy. Jamie clapped once and all four Fantasies stood in a line in front of Jamie, each in a unique pose as the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy was on stage practising. 

"Ok gang. We have some things to discuss before you guys even start practising. Firstly, do you all have your instruments?"

Bonita and Hook nodded no as Daisy presented her mic and Toby showed his drumsticks.

"Go get your 'tars girls. I'll be waiting."

The two rushed back to the backstage area, coming back and standing in their original positions a few minutes later with their guitars. Bonita had her cloud-shaped keytar and Hook had a beautiful golden bass guitar. The body was painted to look like a pirate map with a few drawings of waves, an ocean monster and a mermaid on it. There was also a line of red rectangles ending in a bright red cross near the bridge. The neck pickup of the bass was made in gold and had her name engraved in some neat cursive lettering. The fretboard was black but faded into a sparkling gold near the top. The headstock was white with a drawing on a hook done in the top. Each tuning peg was a beautiful, rich black and had glitter set in it. 

You couldn't help but aw at the bass in the fox's hands. It was perfect for her. Jamie continued with his talk to The Fantasies.

"Ok good. Stage outfits and poses?"

Everyone moved into formation. Toby was in the back with Daisy on the far right. Bonita was on the far left with Hook next to her. Hook quickly took off her jacket as she got into position, chucking it onto a nearby booth. Her shirt looked like one of a pirate. The sleaves were puffy and elegant, something you'd expect to find on a Pirate Captian such as her.

"Good. Now, has everyone been paired with their iPods?"

They all nodded as they each opened up a panel on their stomachs, pulling out an iPod. Daisy's was pink, Bonita's was purple, Toby's was orange and Hook's was maroon.

"Good. You can put them away now."

They all did as Jamie instructed, securely closing their panels. 

"Remember, if you can feel it moving around during a show or if there's an issue of any calibre, go backstage and find one of the mechanics. It doesn't matter who's one you find because they all have walkie talkies and will direct you to your mechanic, ok?"

They all nodded in sync. It creeped you out, seeing each robot who was just smiling a moment ago look so...lifeless. You were snapped out of your thoughts as a warm hand landed on your shoulder.

"Are ye ok thar (Y/N)? Ye kinda spaced out thar..."

You looked up and saw Hook worriedly looking at you, her jacket now back on and her ears pinned down in worry. Her bass had been swung around her body and was sitting on her back, the shimmering golden strap facing you.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Hook."

"If ye say so poppet/lad."

She turned around and went over to the others in her group, chatting. Bonita looked to be the centre of some teasing and dirty jokes from Hook and Toby as both Daisies kept demanding for answers on why it was so funny. They looked like a bunch of children. You giggled as you turned to look at the stage. You locked eyes with Freddy as he winked at you, continuing with his song. You suddenly looked around, noticing Mangle had left.

'Probably wanted to be with their friends again. Can't blame them. They weren't all that involved in the conversation here anyway.' You went over to the mainstage where there were some bean bags and stools littered around so the kids could sit if they wanted to. You went over to a beanbag near Funtime Freddy and sat down, immediately standing up again with a yelp as something pushed you off. You looked over in the beanbag and saw BonBon. 

"Sorry!"

You whispered to him as you sat on the floor, watching the originals perform on stage. It was a wonder how they still functioned after all this time. Hopefully, you'd be able to catch their show later on today and see how they react with a bunch of greasy kids watching them. 

You sat and watched groups, or as Fazbear Entertainment put it, series of animatronics come and go until it was the Fantasies turn. They all got ready, about to start playing until Jamie walked in.

"Ok everyone, change of schedule! One of the other groups took an extra five minutes so you have less time to practice. Only one song ok? The GlamRocks still need to practice too."

"But Jamie!"

"No 'buts' Daisy! I don't have the time to fight with you or any of the others today."

Jamie grumbled as they marched away, scoffing as they answered a phone call. That left a very confused Daisy and an upset band. Hook, Bonita and Toby all shared a glance as Daisy took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself down. Funtime Freddy who was now sitting next to you leaned over to you.

"Do you want me and Bon to try and help them?"

You turned to look at him as BonBon reconnected himself to Freddy's arm.

"Please."

He nodded as he walked up to the stage with a smile.

"Hey, gang! Let's not be disheartened now. You can always practise with me and BonBon backstage!"

The Fantisies's faces lit up with excitement.

"Really? You'd do that for us?"

"'Course! We wouldn't want you guys being scared of performing before you even met the kiddies. Right BonBon?"

BonBon nodded, causing the group the smile and a small chuckle to come from the pig. Toby then raised his drumsticks above his head as he shouted.

"A one, two, three, four!"

They sprung into life, Daisy dancing around the stage as she sang. Bonita and Hook did a few movements together as they did the backup vocals. They got their audience of friends and the 'godly legends' the original four were to dance and sing with them. With a final strum of the bass and key smash on Bonita's keytar, the song had finished. They quickly packed up what they needed too so the GlamRocks would have enough time to get themselves ready. The four of them walked to the audience section where you and some others, including employees were. Before they could get to you however, they were stopped by the originals. From what you could see, each member was given some praise and criticism from the legends. Freddy patted Daisy on the shoulder and sent The Fantasies on the way with a tip of his tophat.

The Fantasies ran over and engulfed Funtime Freddy in a hug as the GlamRocks started their song.

"Thank you, Mr Funtime and Mr BonBon."

The pair chuckled as they did their best to hug back each member with a smile. You grinned as you watched the group hug, taking a picture with your phone. The Fantasies really _did_ act like children.


	7. Chapter 6: New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbreviations
> 
> (F/C) - Favourite Colour

After the adorable moment with the Fantasies and Funtime Freddy, time seemed to pass quicker than usual as you hung out with countless animatronics, some you had met, and others you hadn't. At some point, you and Funtime Freddy started to talk and headed backstage since it was getting pretty loud on the main floor since servers and various other employees were rushing around to make sure everything was perfect. Before you knew it, the Pizzeria was just about to open and Jamie was rushing towards you in a panic. 

"(Y/N)! Thank Freddy I found you! I need your help."

"What's up?"

Jamie's face was drenched in sweat, the tips of their hair wet. Their hands were clammy as they tightly gripped onto a(n) (F/C) clipboard.

"I just realised that my employer forgot to hire a manager for the Fantasies to keep them in line. Could you fill the role for me? I know you've been looking for a job and it pays _really_ well. If you don't want to keep the job after today, you don't have to. I'll find someone else. I just need you to do it for today, please."

Jamie's voice was filled with desperation as they spoke, a few tears threatening to fall as they finished. They looked almost hopeless. You had never seen Jamie look so vulnerable before.

"I'm begging you (Y/N). Please."

You nodded as Jamie let out a relieved sigh, a smile appearing on their face as they handed you the clipboard in their hands. They then put a hand in their pocket, and after fishing around for a few moments handed you a golden badge that said 'Fantasies' Manager'. You took the clipboard as Freddy took the badge from Jamie as you read through everything.

"There's a spare uniform in the backroom. If you find Kate she'll direct you to it." They looked at Funtime Freddy. "Or Fred here can lead you to it. Knowing Daisy she probably gave all the other leads a tour of the entire place."

You nodded with a confident smile as the three of you chuckled.

"Thanks, Jamie. I'll be sure to make you proud."

You turned to Freddy as Jamie ran off with a wave, BonBon waving excitedly back at the running manager.

"Well BonBon, seems we have a job to do!"

The two of them giggled as Freddy held his left arm out for you with a bow. You giggled sweetly as you took his arm, his and BonBon's smiles widening.

"What a gentleman you are! Thank you, Freddy. To the backroom?"

"To the backroom my lady/good sir!"

Freddy led you to the backroom has BonBon told jokes, the three of you laughing. Some were silly puns, and others were little stories with funny endings. The three of you eventually made it to the back room and found the spare uniform Jamie told you about. Freddy then guided you to the bathrooms and took your clipboard while you got changed. You didn't know where to put your old clothes so you just brought them out with you and decided to put them in a locker in the break room. You came out and BonBon clapped his hands, Freddy gently hitting the area below BonBon to try and clap. BonBon motioned for you to do a twirl and you did, a huge smile on your face. Your uniform consisted of a pair of black pants and dress shoes with a light pink, almost white coloured shirt. Your vest was a deep maroon, like Hook's coat and had a spot on your left-hand side for a badge. Around the bottom edge of your vest was a little pattern of shite skulls with crossbones. The edges were lined with a glittery, gold ribbon. You couldn't help but feel that it was inspired by Hook...it was pretty obvious.

"Hold still for a moment, dear."

Freddy said as he guided BonBon towards the area on your vest made for your badge. The little bunny tightly fastened your badge onto your vest with a chuckle as Freddy handed you your clipboard.

"Gee whiz (Y/N)! You look almost as good as the mutt!"

Freddy hit BonBon with a snarl, his ears pointing down.

"Now I know she threatened to eat you but she apologised. Let's try that again, shall we Bon?"

The bunny sheepishly smiled as he resaid his sentence, just nicer after clearing his 'voice'.

"Gee whiz (Y/N)! You look almost as good as the pirate captain!"

"Don't kid me. I know I don't."

"You really do though darling. The maroon brings out your eyes."

Freddy tilted your head so that you were looking at him as he spoke, a small smirk on his face. You chuckled as a small amount of blush covered your cheeks, giving BonBon and Freddy a few pats and chin rubs.

"Thank you, boys. Really."

You pulled out your phone and checked the time. 7 am. Your eyes shot open as you put your phone back in your pocket. The pizzeria was opening now. 

"Freddy, could I ask a favour of you and Bon?"

"Anything dear!"

"Would you be able to take my clothes and put them in a locker in the break room?"

"You can count on us little missy/bro!"

Freddy took your clothes from you with a smile as he headed to the break room.

"Good luck with the Fantasies, (Y/N)!"

You smiled as you waved goodbye and headed to the backstage area, rounding up the animatronics. It's time for the show to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> ((Hey guys! Just wanted to drop in and apologise for how short this is and the rushed quality of this chapter. I've just been trying to pump out as many chapters as possible and while writing this one, a bunch of stuff started to go downhill in my personal + school life. I am so terribly sorry for the quality of this. Next chapter is going to be much better, I assure you. -RC))


	8. Chapter 7: Bonita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: hey guys! This chapter is going to be just a little bit different. Now and again, there's going to be flashbacks with the Fantasies. It may be in the middle of a chapter or be the whole chapter. Every flashback will be in bold italics so you know if it's a flashback or not. And if an animatronic is speaking to...someone significant, their speech is going to be underlined and in italics. If there are any problems with this new addition to the chapters, please let me know! Now enjoy the chapter!))

When you arrived backstage and started to gather up all the Fantasies for one final checkup, you noticed that Bonita wasn't around. At all. You only had Hook, Toby and Daisy with you. 

"Hey guys, have you seen Bonita?"

They all nodded no. Odd. They seemed quieter than usual. They usually would've said something by now...

"Do you know where I can find her?"

They all shared a few glances until Toby spoke up. 

"Maybe in the repair room, doll? She's been kind of-"

"Not another word Toby. She's _fine,_ (Y/N). There's _nothing_ to worry about."

Daisy snapped as she glared at the pup. He let out a small whimper as he hunched forward, his tail sagging downwards. You looked at Daisy and gestured to Toby.

"Was that necessary? And I think _I'll_ be that judge of that. Now apologise to Toby."

Daisy muttered out a small apology. You would've told her to speak up but you were on a time-limit. The opening gig started at 7:30 and it was a few minutes after 7. You needed all the time you could get to make sure they were all ready.

"Stay put you three. I'll go find her"

After talking to a passing employee, you found out where the repair room was. The door was deep within the employee's only section of the restaurant in a dark corridor. The hallway smelt almost rotten and the floor had a slight tinge of red to it. Unlike the rest of the pizzeria however, the floor didn't have glitter embedded into it. It was just plain black and white tile. Were you even allowed to be down here? The door was made of metal and had the words 'repair room' painted in red on the front. You tried to open the door but it was locked.   
"Bonita? I need you backstage. We don't have time to mess around."

**_The stage was my home. So was Freddy Fazbear's to some degree. Some called me a child for dressing like my favourite character. Others called me a sweetheart. The rest told me to go back to Spain. I was standing in the arcade when it happened. My friend went off to get more FazCoins for us and I had decided stayed at the claw machine we'd been playing at when a man dressed in orange came up to me. It looked like an employee's uniform so anything I thought weird about him was instantly pushed to the side. He called himself Jack but now he goes by a different name. The name of one who took the place of another._ **

**_He had told me I looked pretty in my Bonnie costume and asked if I wanted to come backstage to meet him. He said that he knew Freddy and Bonnie and Chica, Foxy too! I was only 12. How was I to know that he was lying? How was I supposed to know that he would be my end? How was I supposed to know!? How?! He took me not backstage, but to his car out the back of the restaurant. He duck-taped my mouth closed and my hands and legs together, and then threw me in the trunk of his car._ **

**_I blacked out shortly after. I woke up in a new body. One that reeked of...I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Bleach, perhaps. It was similar to that of a new car. I noticed was taller than before. I felt almost as tall as Freddy Fazbear himself, if not taller. I tried to look around but my head was stuck in place. From what I could see, the room around me was pretty large. It had just about nothing in it but the wall in front of me was glass and I could see out. There also seemed to be a few stage lights on the roof. There was also a white door in the bottom right-hand corner. Outside the room, past the glass, was the man who took me away. He was talking with a man in purple._ **

**_The purple person handed the orange man a pink folder. There was something in gold on the front. Before I could process anything else, orange ran out of sight and the purple man turned to look at me, a grin of rotting teeth staring right back at me. Suddenly, the stage lights turned on, focusing on me. Every other light source had turned off, making it harder to notice any details. I heard something move and a few small clicks and I was able to look around._ **

**_I slowly looked down at my body. Wait...that wasn't me. I wasn't blue and purple. I didn't wear red. I didn't... I slowly moved my hands up to my head. It hurt to move. Oh my god. No. No no no no no! I had bunny ears. Bonnie the Bunny like ears. I wanted to cry. To scream from the pain and confusion. I felt a cold, oily substance roll down my face. Why was I leaking? Was I... crying? I looked a little closer at my body, noticing that 'my' joints had, at some point, turned red but the colour had been bleached out, only leaving rings of the stains that used to be there. I heard the door open and two sets of footsteps walk inside. I glanced up and two people, who I could only guess were the orange man and the purple man, walked in._ **

**_"She's still recovering I take it? It's only been a few days. Unless you've created another breakthrough, Orange."_ **

**_An unfamiliar voice spoke and then the two laughed. Laughter? Why are they laughing when I'm in such a different body! In so much pain! Why was I-_ **

**_"Not yet sir. On another note though, I'm thinking of names similar to Bonnie. We want people to see the similarity between the two. Scott says that it might be nice to think of her and Bonnie as cousins or even siblings."_ **

**_The two men laughed again. I had tried to move forward but the man I remembered pulled out his phone and pressed a button. All I could see were sparks. I blacked out for what seemed like forever. My body hurt. It hurt to move and even more to think. Was I going to be like this forever? Would I ever see a stage again? Would-_ **

_Aira, let's not leave our friend waiting._

**_Alright, fine. Let's go._ **

There was no reply except for the noise of someone shuffling around the room. You were starting to get worried until the door opened to a very scared Bonita, her ears flopped down and covering most of her face.

"Is it time for the show?"

She spoke softly, her accent entirely gone. She sounded almost like a frightened child instead of her usual cheery self. You didn't pay much attention to it at first. You just needed her backstage and fit to perform. That's all that mattered right now.

"Yeah. Are you ok? I can't have you performing if you're not ok."

Bonita quickly shoved you out of the way and made her way out of the room, closing it quickly behind her. Once she got out, she just stood, looking down the hallway, her back facing you. Her hands, back and stomach had what looked to be oil on them. Her expression grew more panicked as she looked at you, her eyelids and mouth twitching slightly.

"I'm fine. Completely fine. Just... how many minutes do we have?"

You blinked in shock. Were you dealing with Bonita or someone else entirely? You hastily pulled out your phone. It was 7:10 am. The other employees must've been welcoming people in and getting people ready for the shows in 20 minutes.

"20."

You paused. 

"Are you sure you're ok to perform? If not I'm sure one of the Bonnies can fill in for you."

"No!" She almost screamed out before lowering her voice. "No. No, I'm completely fine, my dear uh..."

She turned to look at you as she spoke, putting her hands on your shoulders and looking down at your nametag,

"(Y/N)! I'm completely fine (Y/N). Don't you worry your pretty/handsome little head off dear! All I need to do is get cleaned up and I'll be ready to perform, ok?"

You hesitantly nodded as you gently pushed her hands off your shoulders. You now had two little patches of black on your shoulders. Great. At least the colour of your vest was dark enough for it not to be a problem.

"Well, go and get cleaned up then come straight backstage. I would help you but I'm not trained in mechanics. I'm sure yours is around here somewhere."

You started to walk back to the backstage area, thoughts racing through your head about how Bonita looked. Was she ok?


	9. Chapter 8: Let The Show Begin! (And Also Cuddles!!!)

You eventually got backstage and checked the time. 7:15 am. You sighed tiredly. Today was going to be a long day. You could feel it. You looked down at your clipboard to see the schedule for today. The starting show was at 7:30, then there was a fifteen-minute break, and then for three hours it's on and off with every band rocking their stuff for half an hour to the customers. Then it would be 10:45 if everyone stays on schedule. There's a break for everyone back here whilst the 'secondary' shows go on at Rocky Ocean Corner. You were about to turn the page and do a check on who was on when someone tapped your shoulder. It felt human. You looked up and saw a man in a uniform similar to yours except themed around Funtime Foxy. His pants were white with a pink line going down the side of them. Their dress shirt was also white and they wore a pair of matching white gloves. Their vest was a bright pink with silver lining and they had a silver badge on, similar to your golden one that read 'Funtime's Manager'. Surrounding their badge they had a few Funtime Foxy themed badges.

"Excuse me miss/sir. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt."

They spoke softly, the robotic chatter around the two of you making it almost impossible to hear them.

"No, it's ok. Can I help you?"

The man smiled nervously as he held his hand out to you.

"I just wanted to introduce myself is all. I'm Martin, the manager of the Funtimes. I heard that you were the Fantasies new manager."

You smiled sweetly as you shook his hand.

"Right you are! I'm (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine dear. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help you out."

So it looks like Funtime Freddy isn't the only charmer over at Cirus Baby's Pizza World! You suppressed a giggle at your realisation as you pulled away from the handshake.

"Thanks, Martin."

"No worries, (Y/N). Say, would you like to meet the other managers? That is if you're not busy with your little zoo."

You paused.

"My..zoo?"

He let out a chuckle.

"My, where are my manners? Us _managers_ refer to our groups as miniature zoos. It's not like they're human or anything. They're all animals! But if you're uncomfortable with that, I'll be sure to lay back."

Without thinking, you quickly blurted out an answer.

"Oh, I think mine is more of a farm than a zoo, Martin! If I'm not careful Hook's going to eat Bonita and Daisy"

The two of you laughed as Martin pulled out his phone, texting someone.

"Hey, could I have your number (Y/N)? The other managers and I have a group chat and it'd be great if you could join us!"

You pulled out your phone and opened up your contacts, showing him yours. He quickly typed your number in and not long after you got a text from a group chat titled 'Recycling'.

"Re...recycling?"

You looked up at Martin in confusion. What kind of group chat name is Recycling?

"The mechanics got 'Trash' before we could nab it."

The two of you chuckled as you both looked down. For you, there was a bunch of unknown numbers telling you to go to the break room so you could meet everyone. You would've gone with no hesitation but it was 7:23 now and Bonita was nowhere in sight. Hold on...

"Martin, by any chance do you know anyone in the mechanic's group chat?"

"Sure, dear. My best mate Shayan is in there. Is there a problem?"

You sighed as you remembered your strange interaction with Bonita earlier.

"One of my animatronics is missing. Bonita. Could you text Shayan and ask if he can check with the other mechanics to see if they can find her? She's the bunny-"

"With polka dots"

You both finished your sentence.

"We all got the rundown on the new robots' appearances from Mr Cawthon yesterday. I'll ask him and let you know. You just go off to the break room and meet everyone else there, ok?"

You nodded with a worried smile as you started to walk away.

"Thanks, Martin."

The two of you waved goodbye to each other. As you started to walk away, you saw Funtime Foxy come up behind him and place his snout on his shoulder, looking down at his manager's phone with a smirk.

~🤍~

You walked into the break room and got instantly greeted with a hug from someone dressed in a Toy Freddy themed uniform.

"Hello, friend! You must be (Y/N)!"

You giggled as the two of you pulled away from the hug, the new person holding onto your shoulders as they took a good look at you. Someone on the nearby couch in a Glamrock themed uniform whistled and yelled 'Hot damn!' which gained them a few laughs.

"Yep. I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you all!"

You peered over your shoulder at the others sitting on some nearby couches. there were 3 others. One was themed around the original Chica, one was themed around a character you didn't recognize and the last one was Rockstar Freddy. The girl themed around Toy Freddy led you to the couch and sat you down.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?"

The others all let out a few words of agreement and then they started, first off with the girl who had hugged you.

"I'm Samantha but the others call me Sam or Teddy Bear. I'm the manager for the Toys! Freddy is my favourite so I chose my uniform to be themed around him...and my whole aesthetic."

She smiled brightly as she held out her hand for you to shake which you gladly accepted. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown with a strand of red in her fringe. Her hair was tied up in a pair of space buns. Her face was littered in small freckles, a small black beauty spot near her bottom lip standing out. Her vest was comprised of a dark brown with light brown accents and a black bowtie. She had a miniature black top hat that had a thick red strip of ribbon on it.

Suddenly, she got playfully shoved by the person in the character uniform you couldn't recognise. The girl started to speak. She had a thick Australian accent and her vest looked to be made of crocodile skin. You were hoping it was fake...

"You don't need to worry about meeting anyone else 'part from me, mate! I'm Andraya and I'm the manager for the upcoming GlamRocks! My uniform is themed around Montgomery Gator or just Monty for short. Everyone just calls me Bindi Irwin or Crocodile Dundee." She held her hand out for you to shake. She had a pair of navy leather, fingerless gloves that had green lightning bolts painted onto the back. She had her lime green dress shirt sleeves cut in a ripped fashion near her shoulders and a pair of glittery pink star glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Instead of pants, she wore a pair of black shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh. Her vest was a neon green coloured crocodile skin that had pink ribbon lining the edges and had bright pink, black and green shoulder pads similar to the ones her animatronics wore. Her badge was bright gold, the words 'Rockstar's Manager' etched into it in pink glitter. You took her hand to shake when you heard someone pipe up behind them.

"Come on Croc lets not be rude."

The man behind her stood up, playfully shoving her back onto the couch. He wore a yellow dress shirt with a pink vest. He had a lanyard of dozens of Chica themed pins. Some looked like they had been through hell and back whereas others looked brand new. The pins were mostly of the original chica but there were a few pins of her newer versions like toy and rockstar. On his left shoulder, he had a cupcake plushie with a light-up candle.

"I'm Clark. I'm the original four's manager. Welcome to the family, (Y/N)."

You shook his hand as you smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be apart of it."

Clark turned behind him to look at the girl themed around Rockstar Freddy. She had strawberry blonde hair tied in a messy pair of space buns. She had a few star-shaped hair clips around her buns and a thick layer of glitter glazed over her space buns. Her uniform was completely different from everyone else's. She had on a brown overall skirt with golden buttons and a light brown dress shirt. She had a purple bowtie and a pair of red stockings. On her stomach, she had a drawing of a coin slot. When you looked over at her, she let out a small giggle and held her hand out.

"Please deposit 5 FazCoins."

You blinked. She was asking for...FazCoins...?

"Come on Racheal, let's not play games."

She giggled as she stood up. You noticed that she had the pattern of robotic joints drawn on her finger joints.

"Alright. Party pooper."

She turned to Clark and stuck out her tongue to which he just pushed her towards you.

"I'm Racheal. I'm the Rockstars' manager! Like Sammy, Freddy is my favourite so I also decided to become a Freddy! Just a little more hardcore. Everyone calls me Coin slot or Freddy the Second."

The two of your shared a handshake. Your happy daze suddenly got interrupted by Clark.

"Shit guys, we gotta go. We've got one minute until the show starts."

You all raced backstage as fast as you could, quickly finding your group of animatronics. When you got backstage, Hook quickly led you over to where the other Fantasies were. Bonita apparently had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"Good thin' ye got here lass/lad! We were worried ye weren't goin' t' make it. Say, wha' loot ye so long (Y/N)?"

Hook looked down at you with a worried smile as she picked up her bass, tuning it with Bonita's keytar.

"Sorry for worrying you. I was with some of the other managers in the back room."

She looked up from her bass's tuning pegs as she spoke to you, you now standing in the middle of a circle herself, Toby, Daisy and Bonita had made.

"Oh, so ye finally met th' other mangers? Awesome! 'tis good that ye've got some mateys doin' th' same job as ye, poppet/lad. 'tis always nice t' 'ave some mateys ye can always rely on, ye know?"

"Yeah. It really is. And they're all so unique too!! You guys should meet Andraya! Oh, you'd surely get a kick out of her Hook!"

"Oh I be sure I would lass/lad. Any heartie o' yers be a heartie o' mine"

You patted her head as she continued tuning her bass. Suddenly Martin came over to you.

"The other managers and I are doing the greeting. Not sure if your boss told you or not but you gotta introduce your band."

He quickly whispered, pulling your attention away from Hook as the lights started to dim and the crowd started to go silent.

"What? Jamie didn't tell me that!"

"Not to worry. We're allowed cards on stage. Here, take mine. Just replace my animatronic's names with yours and you'll be fine."

He handed you a set of cards that had a small script introducing each character and a bit of playful banter with the other managers on them.

"Just read exactly what's on these cards. I'll improvise my parts."

"Martin you don't have to, really."

He cut you off with a smile.

"Please. I don't want you to be embarrassed because you have no idea what you're doing."

"Alright. If you insist."

You weakly smiled as you took the cards.

"Now, usually I would rehearse a few times with my band but we don't have much time. Just smile and if you stumble over your words, I'll cover you, ok?"

You nodded. You were about to thank him until the other managers started to walk on stage. He pulled you along with him as the 6 of you waited in the wings, Clark walking on and taking centre stage as a spotlight shone down on him, his vest glittering.

"Why hello everyone!"

The audience clapped.

"I take it we're all excited to meet our new friends?"

The crowd cheered once more. You were nervous. Really nervous. You looked down at your cards, reading over your lines.

"Say, I need some help. Can you help me out?"  
The audience yelled out a yes.

"Wonderful!"

He smiled brightly as he pulled out a to-do list from his pocket.

"Now, we have a few tasks to finish! Firstly, I need some help finding my friends."

Martin leaned to you, whispering in your ear.

"This is where we come in. You go on last. You'll know when."

You nodded as you thanked him for the heads up.   
Clark proceeded to call out for each manager in order of when each restaurant opened, having the kids join in. Finally, it was just you. Andraya has just gone on stage to be welcomed by a bunch of screaming kids.

"Now Clark, I think we're missing someone!"

Samantha started, overacting as distressed.

"Oh, dear. I see what you mean Samantha! We've got an empty spot right here next to me with no one to fill it..."

He did an act of looking at the spot next to him, worried.

"Gosh. I'm sorry guys. I guess we can't start yet."

The audience let out an 'aw'.

"Do you know who's supposed to be there?"

Clark turned to his left to look at Samantha and Martin. The two of them shared a glance before shrugging, earning a laugh from the audience. Suddenly, the original Chica waddled onto the stage. She stopped once she got into the audience's vision which gained her welcoming applause.

"Oh! Chica! Is something the matter?"

The 5 managers turned to look at her.

"Oh no. It seems I've gone into the wrong room again."

She sighed dramatically.

"I was just looking for the kitchen to make a celebratory pizza but this place is just so big that I couldn't find it!"

The audience laughed as Clark started to walk over.

"Well, actually Chica, I think you might be able to help us out!"

"Oh? What can I do for you?"

"Well, we need help finding a friend. The thing is we don't know their name yet."

Chica laughed.

"Oh! I think I know who you're talking about! Are they a human or an animal?"

The managers chuckled as Samantha joined in.

"They're a human, like us! Could you tell us where they are?"

"(Y/N)! I last saw them backstage playing a few games with some of the others. Funtime Foxy I think it was!"

The managers let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Thank you, Chica."

Clark started. He turned to the audience.

"Can you help us call for (Y/N)?"

The audience yelled out another yes. Clark, Chica, and the other managers all proceeded to call out your name three times. You waited. They called out a fourth time, a little louder. You were supposed to come on stage, all worried with your clipboard and so you did just that. You did a slight jog as you ran on stage, going to stand next to Martin.

"Well hi everyone!"

You waved to the audience, acting out of breath as you did so. Chica seemed like she was doing her best to not run over and hug you.

"Geez (Y/N)! You look exhausted! What's got your feathers all rustled?"

Chica exclaimed which gained another laugh from the audience.

"I've been running around allllll day making sure that everything was ready for opening!"

You over dramatised as much as you could, following your cards.

"Oh? Well, could you tell us what the schedule for today is? I'm afraid I've lost my pamphlet with today's showtimes on it."

Martin said, acting as if he just lost a million dollars.

"Oh well of course!"

The show went on and you ran through all of today's showtimes at each stage and who was on. For the rest of the show, it was you and the others trying to prepare a party for Daisy, Toby, Bonita and Hook to welcome them into the Fazbear family.   
When it finished and your band came on stage to just about every other band and manager there they almost broke script from how excited they were!   
You got off stage and immediately sat down. Clark chuckled as he walked over and gave you a water bottle.

"You get used to it after a while. I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"You've passed out?"

He laughed as he sat next to you.

"I didn't say that I passed out now did I? Sammy did. When the Rockstars were first introduced she almost passed out from excitement and heat. The aircon on her side had broken during the opening act. Maintenance got onto it pretty quickly though and it was fixed before the next act started. Poor thing..."

You frowned. You were glad she didn't _actually_ faint but it was still concerning to hear about. Before you could say anything, someone ran up to you and hugged you, making you fall off the chair you were sitting on and sending both you and the person that had hugged you to the floor. You looked up and saw that it was Hook of all people.

"Hook?"

Her tail was wagging rapidly back and forth, a few streaks of oil going down her cheeks, a few drops landing directly on your vest.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled slightly as she smiled, moving around a bit so she could look at you whilst still firmly hugging you.

"I jus' realised yer uniform be themed around me sprog. Around me!!! Oh poppet/lad ye shouldnât o'! Do ye know how special I feel? Oh 'n some o' th' waiters are dressed like me too! Itâs... itâs breathtakin'! I 'ave me owns wee pirate crew!"

You awed in delight as you petted her, scratching her chin and back through her coat gently with your nails. She snuggled against you, the two of you becoming quite comfortable on the floor. You looked up to see Clark laughing at you. The other Foxys, Mangle and Roxanne had dragged their managers over for a cuddle pile. Before you knew it, you were cuddling Hook, the original Foxy, Funtime Foxy, Mangle, Rockstar Foxy, Roxanne and their managers all at once. The animatronics gave off a gentle hum and a small amount of warmth when hugged. It was almost as if they were actual, living and breathing organisms.

You hadn't noticed it, but on the other side of the room, the other animatronics had formed their own cuddle pile. If only for a moment, everyone had calmed down. Everyone was a little more peaceful and happy despite the reckless souls within their suits. Sometimes, all it takes is a little cuddle with your friends to make everything feel better, if only for a moment.


	10. Chapter 9: Show Hopper

The sound of blades clanging together and the laughter and joy of children filled Rocky Ocean Corner as Hook and the original Foxy entertained the children with a sword fight. The stage's backdrop had set the scene perfectly. It was a paint job of some waves, the sky and a yellow sun. You swear that you could see a small cardboard ship sailing in the background every now and again. You watched with Clark from the back of the audience, the two of you sitting on some spare beanbags that you may or may not have stolen from the main stage area. It had been about an hour or so since the massive cuddle pile with the swarm of canine-style animatronics. You had to admit, but it was nice to cuddle with them all. It was like a breath of fresh air after the tiring opening show but it quickly had to come to close as you had to get back on schedule. 

Foxy and Hook's blades collided over and over again, a few near misses being made. The children cheered on their favourite of the two which just made the two foxes try harder to win. Now that you thought about it though, the two looked quite similar when it came to their outfits, and even more similar when it came to their personalities. Foxy's fur colour was similar to Hook's yet redder than pink and slightly darker and ragged compared to the female's silky fur. His coat and pirate hat were both a deep red, a bright yellow feather that he borrowed from his diner's Chica sticking out of the right side of his hat. Instead of a pegleg, the metal endoskeleton of his lower legs was exposed and covered in a thin pearlescent coat of bone-white paint. His coat was the host to an array of silver embellishments in the shape of the kind of things you would see on a pirate's treasure map.

"Are ye gettin' tired yet, lassie?" Foxy called out, his golden teeth showing as he heartily laughed as Hook countered his oncoming attack.

"Oh, I could ne'er ye mangy ole dog! When will ye be ready t' quit 'n leave me t' entertain me crew?" She grinned as she jabbed her cutlass at him, the silvery blade and golden handle glistening in the light. She stopped the blade just before it hit his chest as he pretended to be wounded. The children clapped excitedly as Foxy kneeled, holding his 'wound' as he tilted her head up to her. 

"Ye got me this time, Captain Hook! I'll be back though. I always come back!"

He got up and fake limped off stage as the children continued their applause. One child didn't clap, however. They seemed to be worried about the wounded pirate captain. She looked around for a moment until she spotted you and Clark. She rushed over, pulling on your sleeve to get your attention. You kneeled to her, a smile plastered on your face.

"Hi, there dear. Can I help you?"

The child nodded. She didn't look a day over 8.

"Will Captain Foxy be ok?"

You and Clark smiled sweetly at the little girl as Clark squatted down to her level.

"Don't worry princess. He'll be ok! I'll make sure to personally help him in your honour since you're so worried about him."

The child instantly smiled at this as she started to pull a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Really? Thank you very much, sir! Also, can you give this to him?"

The child handed Clark a drawing. It was of the child and Foxy on a pirate ship messily drawn in crayon and a few glitter pens. 

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Monique!"

"I'll get it right to him, Monique! I know that it'll cheer him up for sure after losing the fight, right (Y/N)?"

Monique and Clark turned to look at you, both smiling brightly.

"Oh of course! No doubt about it."

Clark suddenly pulled out from sweets from his pocket and gave it to the girl as he held onto the drawing.

"Here. Take some candy for being so polite Monique. You deserve it."

The little girl smiled gleefully as she thanked the two of you, running off somewhere. Probably to whoever was looking after her today. The two of you stood up as you hissed softly at the slight amount of pain in your thighs from crouching for so long. Clark chuckled at your reaction as he chucked a small, yellow thing at you.

"Here. It'll help with the pain."

It was a sherbet lemon. You chuckled as you unwrapped it, placing it in your mouth and eating it, the sherbet middle making your tongue go sour as the two of you looked over to the stage.

"I be sorry kiddos but that'll be all fer now. This ole pirate cap'n has t' go rest up 'n make sure cap'n Foxy be ok! Don't worry though. Like Foxy, I'll always come back. I wouldna wants me crew feelin' lonely fer too long."

She snickered as she started to walk off stage, waving goodbye to the children.

"So long, pirates!"

As just like that, she was gone and the curtains had closed. You pulled out your phone and checked what show was next. You may have been an employee, but surely you could have a little bit of fun and continue to watch the shows! Next up were Bonita and a few of the other bunnies teaching kids how to play some music with a guest appearance from Daisy and the original Freddy on the main stage. There was also going to be a small show where you currently were with Mangle and Funtime Foxy doing god-knows-what. The show with Bonita was going to start in an hour so you decided that it'd be best to check up on them all and make sure they were rehearsing. You bid farewell to Clark and made your way backstage, seeing Rockstar Bonnie, the original Freddy and Bonita there. All of them had their instruments.

"Hey, guys!"

You waved as you walked in, going over and sitting next to Bonita as you did the day you met. She pulled you in for a tight hug as the boys chuckled.

"Is this the friend you were talking about Bonita dear?"

Freddy turned to Bonita as he spoke, a smile tugging at his lips. She smiled widely as she hugged you slightly tighter, her tail wagging rapidly.

"Yep! I'm so glad that they're here to meet you Mr Fazbear!"

Rockstar Bonnie played a small riff as he spoke, his voice dripping in kindness.

"Hello, doll! My oh my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Toby sure didn't miss a detail when talking about you~"

He paused for a moment.

"(Y/N), right? I'm Rockstar Bonnie but my friends call me Bonsin."

As Bonita let you go from the hug, he held out his hand for you. You placed your hand in his and he raised it to his lips, giving the back of your hand a small kiss. You could hear Bonita and Freddy chuckling as a small blush raised on your cheeks. You weren't used to this kind of greeting ( _unless_ you count fan fiction but that doesn't prepare you for the real thing. Trust me). Bonnie let your hand go with a chuckle after seeing your reddened face. Freddy walked over and did the same as Bonnie when you accepted his outstretched hand. You stood up, standing in front of the three of them as you got out your phone once more. You looked at who should've been back here. You were missing Daisy, the original Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. 

"Do you know if the others know they have a show on soon?"

"My Bonnie should know. He's only been late to a show once and that was on our first day. Clark was absolutely livid. It truly was a show in itself."

The four of you laughed at the small story, the image of Clark yelling at a young Bonnie holding a shiny new guitar in your mind.

"How about you Bonsin? Bonita?"

The two of them shared a glance before Bonita quivered slightly. She turned to look at you, a small, almost frightening smile on her face. 

"I think so. They should be arriving soon. I know that Daisy should be arriving anytime soon."

You hesitated to reply. She didn't seem ok. After her little...display this morning and the way her body was shaking now, there was obviously something wrong.

"Hey Bonita, can I talk to you outside?"


	11. abla1:len!lrea tp lnban he?0eecna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llwi dfni orev tllis wsa fo rsantpe heyt Teh eht dbyo het renneEnis'mtatt rerbeadF gliurn cnese contniue ot hapecllon sDyia with ehr iWll obeecm eitvrh the ot nda enruaasttr leik utb owh d.aem or eth rebaFza rneiD nlabue ewre ne?sssbui tiellt gttrhdauis cpoeli nweh het new it mlyFai azzipier sot.l swa tgo rwee dfesnri ot heT igr

**__ **

**_I knocked out the right eye of the fox robot in front of me. I didn't think it would work but the glass eyeball shattered as the shards fell into the suit. The man holding me quickly threw me to the ground and opened up the suit, placing the head beside it. The fox didn't look like itself. The garments she wore on her top half had been removed and the only clothes she wore was her bandanas, her pants, pegleg and boot along with her jewellery. Before I could process what was going on and run away, the man picked me up, quickly putting me inside the suit feet first. I wanted to scream, but the duct tape over my mouth limited me to just harshly breathing and trying to thrash my limbs as much as I could. Once my body had been roughly pushed in and multiple gears and springs had broken my skin, he took the duct tape off and slammed the mask over my head. I was about to scream but a bundle of wires strangled me tightly before I could even try. What felt like hours later, I woke up, taller than before and in the same position Hook was earlier. A girl was dressing her... well,_ me _._**

**_"Jeez Hook. I know you gotta cool down your system sometimes but there's no need to run in here to cool it down. Just, stand under the AC in your cove next time, ok?"_ **

**_I felt the need to speak, but I couldn't. I just nodded as something took over._ **

**_"Yes, Jane."_ **

**_"Good girl. Now, let's get that eye of yours fixed, shall we?"_ **

**_I could see her hands shaking as she walked over to a nearby chest of drawers, one labelled 'HOOK - EYES' with a piece of masking tape. She took out one of the glassy eyeballs and walked over to me. After placing the eye down in my open hand, she started to fiddle around my head. It was surreal. I could feel each time her skin brushed against the fabric of my head and the way her fingertips gently pressed each button. First, there was a button in the middle of my shoulder blades, then one on the back of my neck's casing which let it be removed. My vision suddenly faded to black yet I still felt awake. I could feel a few more buttons getting pressed and then my head was removed. I heard her gasp, a shake in her voice as she whispered out._ **

**_"Oh god. Oh my_ god _."_**

**_Her voice shook with fear as it cracked. It sounded like she was fighting something. Probably the urge to scream. I tried to pry my eyes open, proving successful after a few painful moments. The single light hanging above me shined on the girl and cast her most noticeable features in an ethereal yellow glow. Her eyes filled with shock being one of them. She had her hands held up to her mouth as tears started to run down her face. I wanted to speak, to console her, but I wasn't sure if I could. I could see black dots covering my vision as my eyes started to hurt, the rest of my body going numb as the feeling of some liquid trailing down my body filled my senses along with the feeling that my life had just changed forever. Was this was dying felt like? Now I know how grandma felt... why everyone was so sad... I blacked out. Hopefully, that pretty lady will help my sleeping body._ **


	12. Chapter 11: Bunnies Galore

Bonita looked down at her keytar, and then at Freddy. He gave her a small nod as she stood up, holding your hand as the two of you walked outside, an absent smile on her face. You could feel your heart drop. Something clearly wasn't right. Once you two made it outside, you turned to her with a worried frown, your brows furrowing together.

"Is everything ok B?"

She looked down and off to the side before you reached up and gently cupped your hands on her purple cheeks, forcing her to look at you.

"You can tell me anything. I promise."

You could see in her eyes that something was wrong. Her eyes had shifted from light purple to a deep blue as her bottom lip quivered, her body vibrating. "Bonita?" She hugged you as tears burst from her eyes, nuzzling her face into your neck. You were quick to hug her and slowly rub her back in circles in an attempt to soothe the large robotic bunny. You stayed silent, not wanting to destroy this moment with her until she was ready. After a few minutes, she had relaxed enough to just be softly sniffling now and then. She gently pulled away from you as she stood up straight, her heels making her tower over you at 6'3 if you counted her ears.

"(Y/N), I need to confess something..."

You looked at her, hope in your eyes. Were you finally going to get an answer to why she'd been acting so strange?

"Tengo una niña muerta en mi!"

She squinted her eyes shut as she almost yelled out her answer, bringing her hands to where her heart would be if she was human. You... you didn't know Spanish. At least not well enough to know what she was saying. After a few moments of silence, the two of you were interrupted by an all too familiar girl. Daisy. 

"Bonita. Backstage. Now. I need you to introduce me to your brothers." You swore that you could hear a hint of a german accent in her voice. Had that always been there?

"Cousins." The reply was shaky, an unseen venom rising to the surface with it as Bonita opened her eyes to glare down at the pig. You could still see the streaks of oil from her tears earlier still lingering on her cheeks. It made her look broken. Mentally.

"Same thing cottontail. Now let's go."

Daisy walked past you like to weren't even there and grabbed one of Bonita's wrists, roughly tugging her backstage. You winced as you saw the tight grip on the bunny's wrist and decided that it'd be best for you to go in now and not linger outside. As you walked in, Bonita had already started introducing the pig to Freddy and Rockstar Bonnie. She seemed to be slightly trembling, her tail drooping.

Eventually, you got Bonita's mechanic to take Bonita to the repair room and get the oil out of her fur as the other Bonnie's came in, even BonBon! Funtime Freddy had dropped the little bunny off and trusted you with looking after him until Bonita came back since he had chosen her to look after the little hand puppet. Once all the Bonnies arrived and Bonita came back from the repair wing, you introduced yourself to them all and got to know some things about each one, like how Toy Bonnie is a cocky bastard and how he and the original Bonnie keep getting mistaken as girls.

~<3~

Soon enough, the show had started and kids flooded towards the stage. A few employees showed up too along with Funtime Freddy who came to watch his puppet companion on stage. Bonita had BonBon on her lap as she sat to the side on a box and played her keytar.

You couldn't help but watch Bonita the whole time, her uncomfortable smile the only thing you could focus on. You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder when the children were allowed to interact with the animatronics. You looked at your shoulder and saw an all too familiar hand. You looked up at the owner and saw Funtime Freddy.

"Hello (Y/N). I couldn't help but notice that you were spacing out slightly. Are you alright?"

You smiled weakly as you looked up at him, trying to rid any concern from your face.

"I'm fine Freddy. I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems anyway."

His brows furrowed as he moved his hand from your shoulder to his side.

"I hate to intrude my dear but I know you're not. Please?"

You felt as if his eyes became softer as he looked at you, a small pout forming on his features.

"Alright fine. I'm just worried about Bonita."

The two of you turn to look at her. She had a small child interacting with her and BonBon, but most of the child's attention seemed to be on the small rabbit, leaving Bonita to watch on almost like an attentive parent to the small hand puppet.

"She seemed so distant this morning. I don't know what it is. She was fine a week ago! And Daisy isn't any help. She just snaps at her and _literally_ drags her along."

The large bear gently patted your shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine my dear. I'm sure she's just nervous about messing up. We all started out like that."

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and tried to relax. Looking up at him, you smiled in return.

"Thanks, Freddy. What would I do without you?"

"Become a nervous wreck on your first day, probably dear."

The two of you shared a laugh as you went back to watching the others interact with the children. The rest of today was going to be fine, at least you hoped so.


	13. Chapter 12: Scary Truth pt 1

The pizzeria just closed, animatronics saying their farewells to their friends before being escorted outside by their managers. You smiled as you watched Bonita hugging some of her bunny companions, the foxes tightly embracing Roxane in a group hug and Daisy talking with the original Freddy.

If asked, you would say that today went well, but, there was something you wanted to check on. More specifically, someone. You had heard something in the back room while you were looking for Hook that afternoon and it almost sounded like the scream of a female worker.

~<3~

You had been walking through the halls of the repair wing once more. Hook had gone missing from her station in Rocky Ocean Corner and you wanted to make sure she ok. You had been wondering the halls for god knows how long now and you were starting to grow tired, your vest making it almost hard to breathe. You stopped for a second, leaning you back against a wall and undid the buttons, making it so that you could breathe freely once more. You took a moment to regain a steady pace before walking again. You were about to knock on a door before you heard a scream. It sounded... familiar. It was the voice of a woman. She seemed to be in shock of something. Crying too. You were scared. Should you investigate? You could partially see Hook through a small window on the door as your heart thumped in your chest. You heard frantic footsteps down a nearby which solidified your decision. No. Not now. Let's investigate later.

~<3~

As Hook started to walk away from her canine companions, you walked up to her. You were nervous. What if it wasn't her? Maybe one of the Foxy's? Well, it never hurts to ask. The worst you could get is a question about what you were talking about. You tapped her arm, making her look down at you with a worried smile.

"Oh ahoy thar (Y/N)! Ye look a bit nervous thar lass/lad. Somethin' up?"

You smiled sweetly up at the fox. 

"No, no. I just had a question about today is all."

"Do ye reckon it'll loot long poppet/lad?"

"It might. Why?"

Before you could get an answer, the mechanical fox quickly picked you up as she jogged to her stage. As she sat down, she placed herself beside you. Now that you could see her a bit closer, she looked tired. Something about her eyes...

"Thar's a charger behind th' ship. Could ye get it fer me? It looks like somethin' ye'd charge wit' a 'puter wit'. One end be shaped like a heart."

She spoke, seemingly out of breath and tired which was...weird. She was a robot after all. You nodded as you got up, going to the small stage's backstage area and finding the heart-shaped charger already plugged into the wall. The cord was pretty long so as you walked back to Hook you didn't worry about stretching it. The scene you arrived to was intriguing, to say the least. Hook had taken off her beloved jacket and tossed to the side, currently rolling up her shirt to just under her breasts. You noticed that just about where her tail connected to her body, there was a heart-shaped hole, similar if not exact to the heart on the end of the charging cable you were holding.

"Right in thar pretty/handsome lass/lad! I won't be able t' charge meself on thin air, now will I?"

You almost felt yourself blush. You...you could practically see her breasts from here. Sure, they're not real but like... ok enough of that, that's disgusting-

ANYWAY- You walked over to Hook, kneeling down behind her as you plugged the heart into place on her back. She let out a small hum as her body relaxed, her eyes closing. As you went to sit next to her you could see that her eyes were glowing through her eyelids, the outline of her iris clearly showing. You chuckled nervously, creeped out by that.

"Wow that's uh... a uh." You paused. What the hell was the right word to use? "A nice... eye trick."

Without missing a beat, Hook replied, her eyes shooting open as her tail started to wag.

"Why thank ye poppet/lad! Th' others can do it too, actually! We can only do it when we be plugged in though. If we do it while we be out n about wit' th' kiddies we'd fall asleep much faster."

She chuckled as she calmed down from her small moment of hyperactivity, her eye's glow dimmed as she leaned back, resting on her hands.

"So, ye wanted t' natter?"

You nodded, the sudden feeling of anxiety filling you. 

"At any time today, were you in the repair wing?"

Silence surrounded the two of you as you waited for Hook's reply. Her eyes darkened, going from their usual teal to a dark black.

"Depends. Why do ye needs t' know?"

"What do you mean 'why do I need to know'? I... I just gotta know! I saw some sketchy behaviour in the repair wing and I thought I saw you down there."

Hook huffed as she looked away, a scowl forming on her features as her tail stopped dead in its tracks.

"Yeah, I was. So wha'. I didn' do SHIT down thar, ye hear me?"

She nearly yelled at you as she whipped her head around to face you, her sharp teeth on display. Her eyes had morphed to a fiery red colour, her anger seeming to be boiling under her cutesy salmon coloured fur.

You jumped out of your skin as you feel backwards at her sudden display.

"Oh I hear you loud and clear, Hook. Just know that I'm going to be letting Jamie-"

Before you could get another word out Hook pounced on you, covering your mouth as the cord in her back snapped out, the cord not being able to follow her.

"Don't ye farrgin' dare, (Y/N). I'll tell ye wha' happened but ye gotta keep yer mouth shut, alright?"

You nodded shakily and slowly, scared from her outburst. Hook slowly got off you whilst keeping a firm grip on one of your forearms. She let out a small growl as she grabbed her charging cord and roughly plugged it back in. 

"Jus' know that wha' ye're about t' hear be goin' t' shake ye up, savvy? I can nah control yer reaction but I can warn ye."

You slowly nodded, your eyes wide as you tried to mentally prepare yourself. What would she say? What is she hiding? What would this reveal?


	14. Chatper 13: Scary Truth pt 2

Hook took a deep breath, seemingly starting to cool down from her outburst. She took a moment for herself before turning to you.

"So ye may 'ave heard o' Fredbear's Family Diner. Remember how back in '83 thar was that sprog that got chomped? Well, that's nah th' only galleon that's been scuttlin' sprogs, lass/lad."

Your eyes widened. You had heard about Fredbear's and the child that got bitten, but that was years ago! Almost 40 years ago to be exact... Your parents were around when it happened. According to them, almost everyone's parents kept a closer eye on their kids, banning them from going to Fredbear's or any place similar. It was weird to hear the name again after so long, the only memory of it being a scary story older kids would spread to scare the younger kids like you. Jamie would usually tell it to you when you, them, Kate and Toby would all walk home together but the three of you would usually shrug it off, especially since you had your mother's old Springbonnie and Fredbear plushes that she couldn't bear getting rid of. You couldn't even imagine the duo of cuddly animals killing someone who, at the time you heard about the story, was the same age as you, but, if you were right about what Hook was saying though, Fredbear hasn't been the only animatronic killer in town...

"You didn't... Hook, please tell me that you haven't-"

She frowned as she looked away, her ears pointing down and her shoulders becoming hunched over. She looked like a kicked puppy. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes.

"How many."

No reply.

"Hook. How many?"

She whimpered before turning to you.

"One in me, one in Bonita, 'n one in Toby. Daisy hasn't been able t' get a sprog yet 'cause we've been tryin' t' stop her all day but her programmin' has been lashin' out at us in return. Thar's no doubt that Jamie has been watchin' us. "

You started to sob at the realisation of the new information. Three. Three lives too many. three lives who could've grown up and changed the world. Three lives which were torn from their families before being able to say goodbye. Why would Jamie do this? Why would they program such a vicious string of code into the animatronics they've been designing for years? Was this the plan all along? You were broken out of your thoughts by a mechanical sigh next to you.

"I can see th' gears in yer head spinnin' rapid fire. Ye've got somethin' t' ask, right? Well, go ahead. I'll answer it jus' this once. Me programmin' won't let me deactivate 'til ye're smilin'"

She weakly smiled in an attempt to lighten up the situation but you shot her a glare, her smile quickly returning to a frown.

"First of all, when did the kids...you know...what order?"

Hook took a moment to speak, her reply hesitant.

"Well, first was Bonita's. Her's wasn't even done today. 'twas th' eve ye came actually. Jamie kidnapped a sprog 'n put her inside. Poor thin'. She looked helpless in th' bunny suit. Slowly died from a loss o' oxygen. We be allowed t' visit each other at night when Jamie ain't around so she gathered us all in her cabin 'n told us all about her life afore th' uh... stuffin'."

Hook paused for a moment when she saw your frightened face. She looked off to the side, not daring to look at you as she continued to speak.

"Next up was me. I went t' th' repair win' fer repairs 'n... Jamie's matey came in wit' a sprog. I didn' see much aft th' feisty wee thin' kicked out one o' me eyes but I do remember seein' 'im pickin' up th' sprog. At some point, aft I was put into repair mode he shoved th' sprog inside Fazbear style 'n... well let's jus' say th' feelin' o' a sprog inside ye went ye're meant t' 'ave jus' an endoskeleton 'n wires be weird, t' say th' least. But 'tis also nice."

"Hook!"

You furrowed your brows, anger boiling. 

"Do you like having children die inside you, huh?"

"No, poppet/lad! I meant that its...nice t' 'ave a scallywag apart from th' others. An inner voice apart from me programmin'..."

You softened up almost immediately after hearing that.

"Well...as long as you two play nice then I guess it's ok."

Hook smiled sweetly before frowning again.

"Anyway, next up was Toby. He got a sprog out o' sight somehow 'n then th' programmin' loot it from thar. Daisy was furious. She wanted t' be first but Jamie wouldna allow it since Bonita was his guinea pig fer th' whole 'sprogs possessin' robots thin''. Didn' wants Daisy turnin' out bad, ye know? She's th' face o' this ship. Would be bad fer her reputation amongst th' others too."

You nodded, seemingly understanding. It was weird how you understood, to be honest. The Fazbear Entertainment owned animatronics formed their own society almost, with the original Freddy being at the top and everyone else below him having reputations to uphold to try and gain his attention. Hook and the others seemed to fit well into that, Daisy seeming to have easily climbed near the top today already. You were about to ask something before you heard a knock on the doorway of Rocky Ocean Corner. You both turned to the entrance to see a smiling Jamie.

"Hello, Hook. (Y/N)."

They nodded at you as your name left their lips hesitantly.

"Sorry to break up whatever 'this' is but it's closing time. I see Hook's already plugged in for the night?"

Before you could get in a word, Hook stood up as she rolled down her shirt and grabbed her jacket, putting it on.

"Yeah. (Y/N) helped me get plugged in alright. We were jus' goin' o'er how me performances went today. He/She/They/(Any other pronouns you use) were jus' about t' weigh anchor. RIght, (Y/N)?"

You nodded with a small 'mhm' coming out. You stood up, about to leave before Jamie stopped you and turned to Hook.

"Run 'protocol goodnight'"

That made Hook look at you and Jamie with her stage-worthy smile on display. Her booming voice filled the room even without a microphone.

"Well beauties 'n gentlemen, lads 'n poppets. I be afeared that's it fer today! Th' others 'n I 'ave gotta go t' bed now, 'n so should ye! 'tis gettin' late. I hope all ye buccaneers 'ave had a fun day today!"

Her voice suddenly became softer.

"Make sure ye get galleon safely, savvy?"

Then she went back to how she would usually act on stage as if she didn't just become... unnaturally soft for her character.

"Good night me wee buccaneers! I'll see ye next time!"

As you and Jamie waved her goodnight, she strode backstage. Jamie turned to you once she was out of sight.

"So. What do you think? None of the kids stayed back long enough for any of them to do that today but do you think if that ever does happen that the kids will like it?"

You giggled softly at their enthusiasm, trying to forget what Hook just told you.

~<3~

After picking up your clothes from the locker you were able to snatch in the break room you drove home. The drive was short, only about 20 minutes, but the whole time your mind raced with thoughts of the children that Hook told you about and the beginnings of a plan on how to stop Daisy from claiming a target. The possibility of Daisy getting a child also popped up in your mind. What if she did? Would you be able to help salvage Jamie's restaurant from the monsters he called family or will it forever be left to rot with the other locations owned by Fazbear Entertainment?


	15. Chapter 14: The New Kids In Town

When you walked into work today, you didn't expect to see a 7-foot tall white tiger and a 5-foot tall meerkat animatronic in suits talking or for a better term, _flirting_ with Daisy. You walked over to the main stage where the 3 were and cleared your throat loudly, grabbing their attention. The three whipped their heads around to look at you, the meerkat flustered, the tiger showing a suave smile and Daisy blushing a storm. 

You got your first good look at the newcomers, and it probably wouldn't be your last. Both were classily dressed, both in suits. The tiger was in a deepish purple suit with a lighter purple dress shirt on underneath. His dress shirt had been unbuttoned until about halfway down his chest, making the markings on his chest exposed. He had black dress shoes that matched the stripes that littered his skin. His eyes, however, were an icy blue, a stark contrast to the rest of his outfit. He also wore a golden chain around his neck, it glistening in the light. 'It must be made of the same stuff Hook's jewellery is made of.' He also had a long white tail that just reached the floor hanging behind him. His friend, the meerkat, wasn't much different outfit wise. He had a light, purplish-blue suit on with a charcoal coloured dress shirt. His shirt, however, was buttoned up fully and had a lovely pink tie to _tie_ it all together.

"Why helloooo sweetheart!"

The tiger took your hand as he kneeled, kissing the back of your hand.

"What a catch you are! Say, darling, what's your name?"

You hesitated slightly from his loud presentation taking you off guard. It wasn't until you heard Daisy laughing that you snapped back to reality. 

"(Y/N). And you two?"

The tiger smiled brightly as he stood straight once more. At 7 feet tall, he was towering over you. His meerkat friend, however, was just reaching the halfway point of his chest at a mere 5 feet.

"I'm Romeo Darling and that's Marvin. My... adopted little brother. He doesn't talk much."

Marvin crossed his arms as he leaned against the stage, Daisy being the only one actually sitting on it.

"It's nice to meet you two. Now if I may, what are you guys doing here? I thought I met everyone yesterday."

Romeo let out a hearty chuckle as he adjusted his purple suit jacket, his piercing blue eyes staring into your soul.

"We're the guys in the back that look after all the bills, sweet cheeks! Who else do you think is managing your paycheck? Jamie? That slob can't do shit when it comes to money and that's why Mr Cawthon lent you cuties our assistance!"

Before you could say anything, you heard something being dropped onto the tiled floor. You turn behind you to look at what fell to see Toby picking his drumsticks off the floor with his pupils shaped like hearts, aimed directly at Romeo. He stuttered softly as he scurried to your side, almost clinging onto you like a small child as he partially hid himself behind your body.

"H-Hi! I'm. Toby. I see you've m-met (Y/N and Daisy-"

Romeo chuckled while Marvin just looked at the terrior. Daisy pushed herself off the stage and landed on the floor with a soft thump. She walked towards Toby and grabbed his arm, pulling him backstage with her.

"We'll leave you three to get acquainted! Also, don't forget to introduce Lilac!"

Before you could question anything, the two of them had already gone out of sight. Marvin tapped his brother's arm and Romeo crouched down to his level. Marvin whispered something to Romeo which caused him to nod and then stand up again.

"Marvin wants to go back to the finance room out back so I'll go introduce you to Lilac. She's...she's special."

"special?"

As you questioned his word usage Marvin started to walk off. Romeo took your hand and led you to a room in the back of the building, next to the repair wing. It had been labelled as 'Security'. Was this Lilac some sort of guard...? As he led you to the back, you spaced out, trying to imagine what she would look like. Was she a human or another animatronic? If she was animatronic, what kind of animal was she?

The two of you eventually reached a room with a picture of a single lilac on it. Romeo knocked a small tune onto the door which you faintly recognised from one of the shows yesterday. A feminine voice calls out that they're coming and soon enough you are greeted to a lion animatronic.

"Lilac, sweetness, I want to introduce you to someone."

She smiles sweetly as she tugs you into a hug. 

"Oh, you must be (Y/N)! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Lilac was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She had the same colour fur as any typical African Lion but she had the most beautiful lavender coloured eyes that sparkled. She had a large, curly mane and broad shoulders, which you considered odd at first. Maybe there was an error in the design department? Apart from that, she was flawless. She wore a lilac and pink coloured polo shirt that had small vines embodied into the sleeves. On the contrast, however, she had a pair of black boots and pants. She had lilac nail polish on her left hand and her right she had green nail polish that had been messily painted and chipped, her thumb the only neat one.

You hugged her back until the two of you pulled away. She saw your questioning face and chuckled.

"You're probably wondering about my mane, right?"

~<3~

One long explanation and a lovingly made hot chocolate from Lilac later, you had been told about why she had a mane. She was transgender. She started as a male lion who was going to symbolise strength and security since she's the head of the security department but after a while, she didn't feel right. She felt out of place as a male. After some talking with Jamie and the engineering department, they had changed her appearance but kept her mane since she couldn't bear to part with it.

You couldn't help but smile at her story. It was almost as if these animatronics you worked with were human. Each one had different personality traits and characteristics that made them shine. You truly were lucky to know Jamie who had breathed these characters into life.

~<3~ *Timeskip to after work

Like yesterday, work went smoothly. There weren't any major hiccups apart from a child that tried to climb on stage during a show Hook was doing... yeah that was a terrifying experience. Apart from that, however, the day was fine. When the restaurant closed, Hook tried to talk to you again but Jamie had shoved you out of the building before you could even say anything more than 'goodnight' to the large fox. Jamie seemed pretty angry as well... Little did you know, that wouldn't be the last odd experience you would encounter in Daisy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing. Delicious. Also, I know this chapter is a little crummy compared to past ones. I've been in the middle of a writer's block for this story but I wanted to try and get something out for you guys, especially since I couldn't wait to introduce you all to Romeo, Marvin and Lilac. I hope you guys can forgive me for the quality of this one. The next chapter, however, will be much more interesting and will have much better writing. Can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15: Let's Go

It's been 8 months since you started working at Daisy's Fantasy Pizza Land and everything is starting to go downhill. With the opening of the Fazbear Mall inching closer and closer, people can't help but want to save money for it instead of going to Daisy's and out of the few customers that do come, their kids end up missing. Sure, it's only been 3 kids so far, but in the eyes of the public, that's 3 too many. Well, 4 if you count Bonita's kid but she was done _long_ before the opening of the restaurant so let's just say it's 3 for simplicity sake- Daisy got a kid a few days ago. Since then, she's been horrid to look after. Such a drama queen.

Walking into work, got you bombarded with questions from a reporter.  
"Mr/Ms/Miss (Y/N), is it true that you're the manager of the animatronics?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it true that the animatronics caused the disappearance of S-"  
"I can't disclose anything at this time."  
"But am I close?"  
"I can't say."  
"Mr/Ms/Miss-"  
You walked into the restaurant and slammed the door in their face, shortly before giving them the middle finger and walking away. You sighed heavily, walking further into the restaurant.   
Hook came up to you, her tail between her legs, her ears pointing down and her body hunched over.   
"(Y/N)" She whispered out to you, "It's gotten worse. Marvin, Romeo and Lilac are on the hunt."  
Your eyes widened. Already?  
"Shit, really?"  
Since your night with Hook a few months ago, the two of you have been talking about how to stop the others from killing anymore kids. Hook's programming won't let her tell you exactly who programmed them all to be that way, but Hook was able to tell you the directions into the security office in the workshop where you would see who had done it.

You waited for your shift to end at the end of the day, and then you were going to go into the workshop and find out who was behind it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry guys for the late update. I've been really busy lately and I've come to a block with this book. It's not that I don't know what to do with it anymore, I'm just losing the motivation to continue it since I'm working on 3 big projects apart from this book. It's in my top priorities, but it's not at the top. I'm working on a book which I'm not going to post here that I'm hoping to put in stores and just- make my legacy. I've been putting so much time into it, it's insane. To make up for the short chapter, I'll realise the next chapter today instead of making you all wait. It's going to be similar to chapter 10 so all I can really say is... Prepare yourselves.
> 
> \- RC


	17. pTcH1pare   os srs: oeeahel 6tonrttwbhlmmhfleef

**__ **

**_Death. It's a mysterious thing to experience. You're seeing the world in bright, beaming colours and the next, everything is black. Quiet. Like being locked in your room and hiding under the bed on a rainy night. You can't see anything apart from the light under your door_ ** **_and the moon out your window_ ** **_, the life beyond your room. The bustling lives people are having without you near._ ** **_The animals living in trash cans and forests making the most of their short, usually uneventful lives._ **

**_I know. What a starter from a dead kid? It's odd, isn't it? Talking to the dead through a children's entertainment robot? A 14-year-old at that? How in gods name did I even fit in the smallest one? You know, that dog that you're talking to me through? I couldn't tell you. What I could tell you, however, is how I got here._ **

**_I was just about to leave. The robots were creeping me out. They constantly do. I can't even fathom how the younger kids see these guys as animated characters come to life. They're clearly robots. At least, to the older kids they are. I was walking out the door behind my parents when someone stopped me. My parents hadn't noticed. They kept walking. The person was dressed in red. They had said something along the lines of "don't you want to redeem your arcade points for prizes? Every good kid deserves prizes!" or some other marketing bullshit._ **

**_I decided to. My parents were long gone in the sea of cars out the front anyway. This wasn't the first time they had forgotten me. It happened a lot. I was planned sure, but dad wanted out. Mom didn't. Now, most of the time they just fight about her alcohol problems and his work issues. They forget about me. I'm just a crumb on the radar of their responsibilities. Maybe this worker could give me company?_ **

**_I had followed them to the price counter in the arcade and we actually got some nice stuff for me. All the items were unique from one another, like a few hard candies shaped like the band, a notepad and some pens, even a small plushie of Toby! I have to admit, the dog was starting to grow on me after seeing his almost face everywhere._ **

**_Anyway, my eyes must've lit up at the sight of the plush in my arms or something which caused the worked to ask if I wanted to meet him. I chose yes again. The worker excitedly led me backstage. Their next words haunted me. Something was off. I remember it vividly._ **

**_"Toby is going to be so happy! He doesn't get many visitors. Especially not after hours. You must really like him!"_ **   
**_"Well," I responded. "I thought he was one of the main characters though? Wouldn't lots of kids like to meet him?"_ **   
**_"Sadly not. Some of the kids get teased for liking him since he's the only boy. The kids that do like him get called surface level and basic because Toby is always in the centre of attention with Hook, Bonita and Daisy and if you like him, you must've just been pulling the first name you could remember that wasn't Daisy's just to seem cool."_ **

**_It... made sense. A_ ** **lot** **_of sense, actually! God, 12-year-olds are an absolute menace to society._ **

**_"That makes sense actually. God, he must be lonely then, huh?"_ **   
**_"Yeah. Terribly lonely. Everyone wants to see his friends more. Especially Hook and Daisy."_ **   
**_"Oh yeah?"_ **

**_The rest was a blur. I just remember getting to my- Toby's party room and seeing him sadly sitting on the stage. He looked deactivated, actually. Her eyes weren't glowing. The worker guided me over and I noticed that the dog's head had been taken off and she had no shirt on. Gross- I guess that part was understandable though since her chest was open. It was still gross though-_ **

**_Next thing I remember was me dropping my bag of stuff and the plush and being roughly shoved into the chest cavity, my head poking up through the neck hole of the suit shortly after. The last words I heard before my throat was impaled with what I think was a metal rod was 'go to sleep, little one. Tomorrow you will drum in the limelight." Oh god. I thought. I've fucked up- I never should have said yes._ **


End file.
